Sinister Intentions
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Time is running out for two people as Logan comes face to face with the serial killer one last time and for one last battle but will live and who will die? Epilogue posted!
1. Clean Challenge

**Big Time Rush – Sinister Intentions**

_**A mate of mine co-wrote this with me (he basically dreamt most of it :L) Pairings are undecided but I am thinking of doing Kogan. Basically this story will follow a serial killer targeting Logan after Logan finds out about Cameron Blissett's sinister intentions for his latest stalk victim Kendall. Cameron will go to great lengths to keep Logan quiet and permanently if he has to.**_

* * *

><p>"Please Logan, I've to go into the office today, some idiot messed up the messed up one of the faxes, seriously I wish they'd emailed it instead and I promised Melissa that I'd do some cleaning for Mr. Blissett, but honestly that man is still mobile enough to walk around the village everyday, I dunno why he can't do it himself" Joanna Mitchell says taking a mouthful of coffee.<p>

"Mom calm down and don't worry, I'll do the cleaning for Mr. Blissett, although he really creeps me out" Logan says taking a mouthful of cereal.

"Logan! But you're right he has that effect on everyone, creepy man, feels like he's watching your every move, he's the reason I hate going to the Knight's Bar, he's always there watching" Joanna says sitting down at the table.

"And you scold me for talking about him" Logan says finishing off the last of his food.

"Oi! Cheeky! I'll bring us a Chinese home later, goodbye sweetie" Joanna says kissing Logan's forehead. She grabs her phone and laptop and she's off out the door.

Logan lets out a sigh, he had planned on going out for the day with Camille and Steph but now he was stuck cleaning up Creepy Old Blissett's house. He's not really bothered about the cleaning, he's bothered he has to go alone, he tried to bribe Camille into helping him but she didn't buy it especially with the recent murders. Who wants to go to a creepy place when there is a killer on the loose? Two girls were found murdered in the forest outside the village, Mimi Lewis and Kate Ryan. Logan only knew Kate through Camille, she used to go to Drama Classes with her. He didn't know Mimi mainly because she was in the popular crowd and she was Jo Taylor's cousin. Logan was startled from his thoughts when he bumps into someone, Kendall Knight.

"Oh damn sorry" Logan says.

"Jeez, dude you gave me a heart attack!" Kendall says jumping at the sudden contact.

"Wow, they were right you are paranoid" Logan says brushing past Kendall.

"I'm not paranoid!" Kendall shouts at Logan grabbing him and turning him around.

"Yeah, sure your not, aren't you supposed to be working today?" Logan asks Kendall sliding out of Kendall's grasp.

Kendall looks at his phone, swears loudly and takes off running towards his families Bar/Restaurant. Logan just smiles as Kendall runs off in a panic. Kendall swears he's being stalked but everyone has dismissed it as some attention seeking. Attention Seeking its how the popular get popular anyway.

* * *

><p>"So first, I'd like you to clean the attic and the guest room, just tidy up all the loose bits please" Mr Blissett says putting his hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan is conscious of this and throws a quick glance at it.<p>

"What about that room?" Logan asks pointing to the only closed door in the hallway.

"That room is off limits, young man" Mr Blisset replies squeezing Logan's shoulder tighter than necessary.

"Now, I must go, I need to run a few errands" Mr. Blissett says releasing his grip on Logan and walking down the stairs.

Logan breathes, he didn't realise he was holding his breath for so long, but there was just something about Mr. Blissett, like his mother, he felt a sinister air around him. But Logan dismissed it and went on with the work.

* * *

><p>Logan had finally finished the work when he heard a loud noise. He assumes its Mr. Blisset returning so he calls out his name, but Logan gets no response. Logan comes out of the guest room he finished cleaning and see's a piece of paper poking out under the door from the off limits room. Logan walks over and tries to pick up the paper poking out but it's wedged under the door. Curiosity gets the better of Logan and he decides to pick the lock, a skill he learned from Carlos. Logan manages to get into the room and he immediately wishes he didn't get in.<p>

"What the fuck…" Logan whispers to himself.

The room has clothing and picture strewn all over the place. He picks up the piece of paper beneath his feet. It's a list of people's names but three names stand out.

Mimi Lewis.

Kate Ryan.

Kendall Knight.

Logan stumbles back in shock dropping the list to the floor, he hits off something with a red sheet draped over it, he pulls the sheet off to reveal an easel and a box beneath it. Logan gasps in fear when he looks at the easel, pictures full of Kendall are taking up every space on it, most of the pictures have a black X going through them, except one, a picture of Logan and Kendall. The picture was old, it was taken back during the school's year out, Logan and Kendall became friends during that year, everyone in that small little year group became friends, but all that ended when they moved onto high school. The picture though was taken when the school went abroad for a school trip to France, in the picture Logan and Kendall were having a game of gay chicken, which neither lost and someone took a picture before it happened. Kendall managed to reclaim the picture afterwards and he said he'd bin it, but by the looks of the wear and tear on it, Kendall kept it all these years.

Logan looks down at the box beneath the easel, he see's more pictures and clothing in the box. Logan has fears about who these belong to and there confirmed when Logan finds a cardigan that Kendall used to wear a lot until he lost it at school a while back. Back when Kendall first made the claim he was being stalked. Then Logan see's something that makes him sick to his stomach. Pictures of Kendall, in his bedroom, asleep, in his underwear and even in the shower. Logan pulls out his phone and takes a video of this. A noise startles Logan from his thoughts, he looks out the window and see's Mr. Blissett standing at his gate, talking to someone.

"Shit!" Logan mutters throwing the sheet back over the easel and runs from the room. He pauses and locks the door then tries to compose himself before walking downstairs. But unknown to Logan he left something behind in the room, he hadn't even noticed his bracelet fall from his wrist.

* * *

><p>Mr. Blissett watches as Logan leaves, the way Logan left, he doesn't like it, not one bit. He hates most teenagers these days, always in a rush, all they want is money, alcohol and sex. It makes him sick.<p>

"Anyway I'll see you at church Cameron" the woman in front of him says.

"Goodbye Ms. Scott, I shall see you then" Cameron says waving the old woman off.

Cameron walks into the house and the air changes around him. If anyone were with him right now, they would be able to taste the sinister air around them. Cameron has something planned for his latest victim. He walks upstairs and unlocks the room. He walks in and marches straight over to gallery of Kendall Knight.

"Maybe you will me a challenge, Mr. Knight, the two before you didn't put up a fight, they were such an easily kill. Although, I did have my fun with them, Mimi Lewis, her screams were like music to my ears, she thought she was meeting a handsome young man for some casual sex, but that cheap tart met me instead. The other girl Kate Ryan, now she put up a fight, she tried to drug me and steal my money, only I was one step ahead of her, she tried to run but she failed when the drug kicked in. The next part was so easy." Cameron says talking to the gallery of photos.

"But none of them were as big of a thrill from when my dear wife Eloise crossed me, so I hope you give me a challenge like she did, and I promise you then, your death will be slow and I will smile as I watch the life fade from your eyes." Cameron says to the gallery.

Cameron goes to leave when he see's something out of the corner of his eye. Every visit into this room and he's never once notice it before, a piece of jewellery lies on the floor, a bracelet to be exact. He slips on his gloves and picks up the bracelet. I don't remember the other two girls or the Knight boy wearing a bracelet he did however keep the girls rings they were wearing as a memento of the fun they caused him and he spots something else. He see's two letter engraved onto the bracelet. LM.

"Well now, this will not do, not at all, the boy, he knows my secret. Looks like Kendall Knight will not be my only challenge".

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter for now. I haven't fully decided yet on the ending mainly because my co-writer hasn't dreamt that far yet (joke) but for now I leave you with a preview for the next chapter. I think I might go ahead with Kogan pairing though anyway R&amp;R.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Kendall. Look I know your going to say did someone put you up to this or something along the lines of that crap, but listen I believe you about your stalker"<strong>

**"You think its Mr. Blissett?"**

**"You need to '_brace_' yourself for these things. You would not want '_let_' anything bad happen"**

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey<strong>


	2. Plan & Preparation

**Sinister Intentions – Plan & Preparation**

_**Big shout out to the following reviewers Logan Henderson Is Mine, squoctobird, tank602, Maria and her sister. Thanks guys :D**_

_**Basically this chapter will give you an in site into what Cameron Blissett has in store for Kendall and Logan.**_

* * *

><p>Logan doesn't realise it, but he is heading straight towards the Knights Bar. He feels the need to tell Kendall what he found out about Mr. Blissett. As he starts to slow down, his mind thinks of something, would Kendall believe him? But it's worth a shot.<p>

* * *

><p>"I've never jumped the queue before, but maybe I should move the Mitchell boy up ahead of the Knight boy?" Cameron asks himself aloud.<p>

Cameron looks deep in thought, a peaceful look on his face, he is twiddling a pen between his fingers, but then suddenly his mood changes, he throws the pen across the room and he becomes blind with fury.

"No! Absolutely not! I've never done that before! I don't intend to do it either! Only the stupid, vile, idiotic young people do that!" the old man continues screaming his rant. Cameron pauses mid-rant, a devilish smile appears on his face.

"Well, just because I'm not going to kill him, right away. Maybe, just maybe I should have some fun with him, but hmmm, but what to do?" Cameron asks aloud.

"I think, I now know what it is I'm going to do to little Logan, the best victim is the loneliest victim, the emotionally stressed out victim" Cameron laughs.

"But I need to re-think my preparations for Kendall, he already thinks he has a stalker, I shouldn't have stolen some of his clothing, that was a bad move, but I must regain his trust some how. Hmm, maybe I should do what I did to with the Kate girl and try it with Kendall, that bookface or what that other dating site, oh it doesn't really matter, it's one or the other" Cameron says still talking to himself. He leaves his living room and ascends the stairs to the room of planning. He retrieves the laptop he uses to prepare his victims, because he will know be known as Rebecca Winston to Kendall.

* * *

><p>The bar was quiet today so Kendall decides to take a sneaky break. Checking his facebook he sees's a new friend request, from a girl called Rebecca Winston. He checks out the girl and see's her picture, he decides she hot enough and accepts her. Within minutes there talking about private stuff.<p>

"Hey Kendall are you there?" a voice asks him, Kendall jumps dropping his phone into the sink, thankfully it was empty.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Kendall asks the breathless boy.

"For a drink obviously" Logan replies throwing Kendall a glare.

"No shit, that's what you do in a bar" Kendall sarcastically replies whilst Logan rolls his eyes.

"Just get me something and I need to talk you in private about something important" Logan says regulating his breathing. Kendall leads Logan into the back were he gives Logan a drink and starts to question him on what Logan says is so important.

"Kendall. Look I know your going to say did someone put you up to this or something along the lines of that crap, but listen I believe you about your stalker" Logan says looking Kendall in the eyes.

"Are you serious? Earlier on today, you made it out I was paranoid about it, why the sudden change of heart?" Kendall asks looking unconvinced.

"Because I think I know who it is" Logan says but in his mind he knows exactly who the stalker is.

"Come again?" Kendall asks looking interested now.

"I think its Mr. Blissett…" Logan quietly mutters.

"You think its Mr. Blissett? Creepy Old Blissett?" Kendall asks incredulously.

"Do you know any other Blissett's around here?" Logan asks.

"Point taken, why do you think it's him? And what happened to your bracelet?" Kendall asks.

Logan looks down at his wrist and notices that his prized bracelet is missing. He remembers wearing it earlier when he was cleaning at Blissett's, more precisely when he was snooping throughout the 'room', Logan swears when he realises how dumb he was. Kendall asks Logan the same question again about why Logan thinks Mr. Blissett is Kendall's stalker. Just as Logan is about to answer, another voice interrupts them.

"Kendall, can you come here please? I need help at the bar" they hear Mrs. Knight call out.

"Logan, can this wait till later? You know what my mom gets like under pressure" Kendall says.

Logan hesitates before telling Kendall to go on and that they'll talk later. Logan leaves the back area and makes his way towards the bathrooms, failing to notice that Mr. Blissett is close behind.

* * *

><p>Logan splashes some water on his face, he is still reeling from the information he found out earlier. He splashes some more water onto his face before holding his head in his hands, he still can't get his head around the fact he lost his bracelet in that man's house. Logan looks up into the mirror and is startled to see Mr. Blissett staring back at him.<p>

"Oh my- Mr. Blissett, you scared me" Logan stutters out.

"Sorry Mr. Mitchell. I didn't mean any harm. But, a wise man once told me, you need to 'brace' yourself for these things. You would not want to 'let' anything bad happen when you're scared." The old man replies staring at Logan.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! He knows! He fucking knows I was in there!' Logan thinks to himself whilst using every inch of self control to try and keep himself compose, because if he cracked now, he was sMr Blissett turns towards one of the cubicles, but stops short.

"Oh yes before I forget. You must've dropped this earlier when you were cleaning, I found it on the stairs" Mr. Blissett says holding up Logan's bracelet.

Logan mentally kicks himself before going over to retrieve his bracelet from the man. He knows damn well he didn't drop it on the stairs and Mr. Blissett knows that too. Logan gulps as he reaches out for the bracelet, he expects the worse but nothing happens and Mr. Blissett simply hands him over the piece of jewellery.

"You know, another friend of mine once told me that two can keep a secret it if one of them is dead. Like the Pierces song" Mr. Blisset says watching Logan's body language change drastically after that sentence.

Logan does his best there and then not to run at the speed of light from the bathroom, he keeps himself composed, mutters a thank you to Mr. Blissett before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there the second chapter, now the third one I don't think I'll have up for a while as my co-writer has done a disappearing act (joke). But I will do my best to upload to upload it soon. Unfortunately I have no preview for the next chapter :( But one of you asked me will Carlos and James be making an appearance. Yes they both will be making appearances in the upcoming chapters, which will also include a few twists. I will be introducing two new characters, Logan's sister (I still haven't a name for her so submit a name if you want) and Logan's dad. Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter so R&amp;R.<strong>_

_**Zoey xx**_


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Sinister Intentions – Let the Games Begin**

_**First of all I'd like to thank Logan Henderson Is Mine, tank602, ishop67 and LittleMissOops for reviewing my story and for those who sent me the conforting messages. Thanks everyone and here's chapter three.**_

* * *

><p>Cameron couldn't believe how easy it was to sneak into the Mitchell house hold. After doing a little observing he found out that the balcony out the back of the house is never locked. It was an easy entrance for someone smart enough to see it. It had passed the 3am mark when Cameron sneaked in, he was sure that everyone was asleep at this stage. Now all he needed to do was to find Logan's room, but that was easier said than done in a dark hallway. Five doors in the hallway but only one led to Logan. Cameron moved towards the first door, he observed it to make sure he wouldn't walk into the wrong room. He notices that the door opens out so he silently opens it to see that it's a closet. Cameron moves away from that door and silently moves onto the next. He see's a vague outline on the door, as he moves closer he see's the name Madison, Logan's younger sister, he didn't have to worry about Madison appearing as she was at her dads. Only three doors remain. Cameron was about to move further into the hallway when he hears a noise, a door opening to be exact. Cameron dashes back to the balcony door entrance and hides behind the curtain, he daringly peaks out to see a sleep ridden Joanna emerge and walk down towards the room at end which suspects is the bathroom.<p>

"You just made this a lot easier for me" the evil man thinks to himself.

After Joanna returned to her room, Cameron creeps his way down to Logan's room. He opens the door slowly to see the teen sprawled out, he walks over to Logan's bed and stares down at the sleeping boy, he silently debates with himself should he rid himself of Logan now or have some fun. Cameron chooses to have some fun. Cameron turns away and silently moves some stuff around, to confuse the boy, he also does a quick scan of the boys phone, to make sure he didn't take any pictures of 'Cameron's Room' when he find the pictures and video he promptly deletes them, now full sure that the boy has no dirt against him. With his work done Cameron silently leaves the Mitchell household, phase one of his plans for Logan now started. All he needs to do know is keep things going with Kendall.

* * *

><p>Logan awakens early to the sound of his phone beeping. He groggily sits up on his bed and looks at the time.<p>

"Seven am? And it's a Sunday… I hate waking up early" Logan sighs.

He reaches for his out for his now silent phone through sleepy vision, but he instantly wakes up when his phone is not in its usual place. Logan scans the table but there's no sign, until he looks down and see's the phone at the bottom of his bed.

"What the?" Logan mutters reaching for his phone. He see's he has got one new message from Kendall asking him about what Logan wanted to talk to him about. Logan texts back that he'll meet him later and talk with him. Logan falls back into his pillow and drifts back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kendall looks at his phone, another text from Rebecca and a new text from Logan, he instantly reads Rebecca's text, having already starting to like her so soon. Kendall found out they have a lot if not everything in common, they like the same food, same music, same TV shows and movies and the most important, she loved hockey. Kendall swears she's a female version of him. He sends Rebecca back a quick text about an upcoming hockey game before reading Logan's text. Logan mentioned he would meet up with him later, weirdly enough Kendall's stomach tingled slightly when he saw that Logan would meet him later, Kendall shoves that thought to the back of his mind, Logan probably want to talk about why he thinks Creepy Blissett is his stalker.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan awakens again to the sound of his phone, he groans and sleepily reaches for and answers it.<p>

"Hello" he mutters.

"LOGAN!" a voice screams from the phone making him cringe.

"Camille, hey what's up?" Logan asks slightly more awake.

"I GOT THE PART!" Camille voice screams from the phone.

"You got the part? Well done, wait why are you so happy about that part? I mean it is a reconstruction of Kate's last moments…" Logan says to Camille.

"Yeah, I know, I really miss her, was like only yesterday we were talking about who'll become a celebrity first, she won obviously, but not in the way she or any of us wanted. But I promise her I will do her justice during the reconstruction." Camille says sadly. Everyone knew that Camille was good friends with Kate, he clearly remembers when Camille found out.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was during lunch when Camille, Logan, Steph and Carlos found out about Kate's death.__ Camille had received a text message from Kate's devastated sister informing her about Kate. Everyone thought Camille was doing one of her acting screams, but Logan knew better when he heard how Camille screamed. He took the phone before gasping in shock at what he read. Kate was murdered. It wasn't long before everyone in the cafeteria heard sirens. Most rushing to the window to see the commotion, while some watched Logan try to calm Camille down but failing. _

"_Camille, listen, everything's going to be ok" Logan said not believing his own lie, Kate was missing for the last two days, he knew she was dead._

"_NO! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE FUCKING OK! KATE IS DEAD! SHE WAS FUCKING MURDERED!" Camille screams at Logan._

_Everyone turns around in shock and stares at Camille, who proceeds to bury her head into Logan's shoulder. Carlos hadn't said a word since he found out about Kate, he reached out and grabbed Steph's hand who was beginning to cry. He see's out of the corner of his eye that Jo Taylor was crying, he remembers that it wasn't long ago that her cousin was murdered, Mimi Lewis, everyone knew of her, well they knew her as a variety of names, 'Titty NoBrain, Legs, the Kwik-E-Mart (most people called her this because like the shop in the Simpsons, her legs were open twenty-four seven.) But still she didn't deserve to be killed like that. Soon after the school day was cut short in respect for Kate and her family._

* * *

><p>"Logan? Logan. Logan!" Camille screams.<p>

Logan is startled out of his thoughts by Camille screaming down the phone. Logan didn't realise he spaced out. Logan and Camille spent the next few hours talking, about general stuff, briefly bringing up Kate and Mimi, but dropping them out of their conversation as quick as they are brought up.

"Omg, the time! Logan I'll chat to you tomorrow, going to hit the gym with Jo" Camille says enthusiastically into the phone.

"Camille, I still don't understand how you are friends with her, she can be a total bitch" Logan says sighing.

"We good friends, besides she's the only other person in my dram club who is a bigger fitness nut than me, we members of the same gym and we are work out partners" Camille says.

Logan knew it was true, Camille was big into health and fitness, she said her reason for it was because of her acting career, she and Jo are both aspiring to become actresses.

"Well chat later, see ya" Camille says disconnecting the call.

Logan decides the get up, he puts his phone down on the table but something catches his eyes, he see's that his stuff when there all arranged together spell out 'Crazy'.

"I wonder when I did this?" he asks himself.

"Meh, I probably done it over time with out realising, but I could a sworn they were in different places yesterday, Whatever, I should get some breakfast AND I should really stop talking to myself, I'm beginning to sound crazy" Logan says laughing aloud.

* * *

><p>"So you really think its Mr. Blissett?" Kendall asks putting his drink back down on the table.<p>

"I don't think so, I know for a fact it is him, here I got proof, check my latest video" Logan states as a matter of fact, he then tosses Kendall his phone.

Kendall takes the phone from Logan after a little searching an annoyed look appears on Kendall's face. He throws the phone back to Logan.

"There's nothing there Logan" Kendall mutters taking a drink.

"What?" Logan says grabbing his phone from the table. He searches through his phone and his suspicions are confirmed, the evidence of the room is deleted.

"I knew that dream seemed too real last night! It was Cameron! He deleted it!" Logan mutters through gritted teeth.

"Logan, do you realise how crazy you sound?" Kendall asks Logan.

"I'm not crazy! I even found that jacket you always wear! The stripy one!" Logan says slightly raising his voice.

"I know that one, because I found it this morning at the back of my bed" Kendall says getting annoyed with Logan's accusations.

"I'm going to prove it Kendall! Just you watch." Logan says standing up.

"Logan, please don't do this" Kendall says grabbing onto Logan's hand.

"Just you watch Kendall" Logan says shaking himself out of Logan's grip. Logan walks out of the Knights bar, he ends up walking into someone, knocking Logan off his feet.

"You should really be more careful, young man" a voice calls out making Logan freeze on the ground. Logan looks up to see Cameron looming over him. Logan gets up off the ground suddenly more scared than he usually is.

"You're the one who should be more careful Mr. Blissett" Logan replies getting a bit of confidence.

"Oh, now why is that?" Cameron asks in a menacing tone.

"I know, I know exactly what you do in your spare time, I know what is in that 'room'. I'm sure Mimi and Kate would too" Logan replies his courage growing, Logan goes to move past him but Cameron grabs Logan by the arm.

"You think you know what I do. You think you know what is in that room, But Mr. Mitchell, you know nothing" Cameron says letting go of Logan's arm.

"I'll prove it to everyone, what sort of person you really are, enjoy the fresh air while you can" Logan says through gritted teeth. Cameron takes a deep breath before pushing past Logan. Logan starts shaking after the confrontation, he couldn't believe he challenged Cameron like that.

* * *

><p>Logan enters his room, he is still reeling from what his confrontation with Cameron. Logan doesn't realise he's crying until he feels a tear drop onto his hand. Logan wipes his eyes before returning to his thoughts.<p>

"Logan, you ok?" a voice asks Logan. Logan looks up to see his sister, Madison standing at the door to his room and she has a worried look on her face.

"What yeah, I'm fine" Logan says offering his sister a smile.

"Logan, you are not fine. I haven't seen you in this state since Mom and Dad split. Even when you broke you leg, you didn't cry. Come on Logan, tell me what's up?" Madison asks her brother, sitting down beside her brother and pulling him into a hug.

"I can't tell you" Logan mutters out.

"Is this about the Mr. Blissett thing?" she asks.

"What do you know?" Logan replies.

"I heard you and Kendall earlier at Knights" Madison asks.

"What were you doing there?" Logan asks eyeing his sister.

"I was with Alicia, but you didn't answer my question!" Madison says.

"Maddie, you know the murders that have been happening lately, Mimi and Kate, I think Mr. Blissett killed them, no wait, I know Mr Blissett killed them and he's been in the house too, I know it" Logan mutters out.

Logan feels his sister tense up, he knows exactly what she's thinking, she thinks Logan is crazy. Logan pulls away from Madison, his suspicions are confirmed when he see's the look on Madison's face.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Logan quietly asks his sister.

"Logan, your accusations, they seem really unbelievable" Madison says truthfully looking at her brother.

"MADISON I'M NOT CRAZY! LOOK I'M GOING TO PROVE IT!" Logan shouts at Madison who flinches at Logan's sudden outburst. Logan walks over and gets his phone.

"Logan what are you doing?" Madison asks worrying further for her brothers mental health.

"Hey! Carlos! Can you get your dad to meet me outside Cameron Blissett's house, I'm going to prove to everyone I'm not crazy!" Logan shouts into the phone. Madison watches as her brother leaves, she pulls out her phone and rings her mother.

"Mum, can you come please? We need to talk" Madison says sadly looking at the door were Logan was standing.

* * *

><p>Logan walks up to Cameron Blissett's house with Carlos, Carlos's dad and two officers in tow. Carlos looks awkward to be around but Carlos's father asked for Carlos to join him to keep an eye on Logan.<p>

"Go on, check the house, you'll see, everyone will see I'm write!" Logan says with a slight deranged tone to his voice.

Officer Garcia walks past Logan and walks up to Cameron Blissett's door and knocks. Cameron answers and see's the people gathered around outside.

"Is there something wrong officer?" Cameron asks in his sweet old man tone.

"Mr. Blissett, I have a warrant to search your house, we received some intel that you are connected with the murders of Mimi Lewis and Kate Ryan" Officer Garcia says disbelieving his own words. Cameron throws a look at a smiling Logan.

"I win" Logan mouths to the man.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of searching, the police leave the house, each with an annoyed look on their face. Officer Garcia marches straight over to where Logan is standing, and he is not amused.<p>

"Son, you have wasted my time with your silly accusations" Officer Garcia says.

"What?" Logan asks, his smile falling off his face.

"We found nothing, you wasted our time, we could have been out searching for the real killer, instead of wasting it here, on a teenage fantasy. There are a lot of consequences, but because you are a good friend of Carlos's, I will let it slide this time, as long as you don't make any of these stupid accusations. Now you also owe Mr. Blissett an apology for wasting his time and for what you were accusing him of" Officer Carlos says with anger in his tone.

"Dude, I told you that shit crazy" Carlos says slinging his arm around Logan's shoulder, but Logan shrugs him off.

Logan is seething inside with anger, he was stupid enough to mention that he'd expose Cameron, Logan felt stupid and he knew everyone thought he was crazy, but to add to his humiliation he had to issue Cameron an apology.

"I think you owe me an apology Mr. Mitchell" Cameron smugly says to Logan.

"Sorry!" Logan says forcing the word out.

"Logan I hope you are ready to deal with the consequences of your actions. Because I know I am" Cameron whispers menacingly to Logan.

Logan away from Cameron, he's been completely humiliated thanks to Cameron, all eyes are on him. He walks past his friends who all have a sad look on there faces, Camille, Steph, Carlos and Kendall. All share a look of sadness for their friend's mental health. James Diamond however finds the whole situation hilarious. Logan keeps walking past them until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Logan?" a woman's voice asks.

"Yes mom?" Logan replies.

"I've spoken to your father, maybe it would be best if you go and stay with him for a while" Joanna Mitchell says pulling her son into a hug.

* * *

><p>"Ring me everyday ok?" Camille says pulling Logan into one more hug before he leaves.<p>

"Take it easy, Logie" Steph and Kendall say simultaneously.

"Enjoy Los Angeles, dude" Carlos says pulling Logan into a hug.

"Yeah, ok, well I will see you guys again" Logan quietly says realising himself from Carlos's grip.

"Logan, please ring me when you get to your Dad's ok sweetie?" Joanna says pulling Logan into another hug and placing a kiss on his forehead. Logan would have usually said something about his mother doing that but instead he stayed silent. Logan says goodbye to everyone one last time, he then waves to his sister Madison who had been silently watching the event form the house balcony, she waves back at Logan who then gets into the car. As Logan leaves, she see's something strange, she see's Cameron Blissett silently and slightly hidden watching Logan leave. She waits to make sure everyone leaves before she tries to get Cameron's attention.

Cameron watches as Logan leaves, now that Logan has left, he can proceed with his plan for Kendall, with out any interruptions. Now that everyone thinks that Logan is crazy, no one would bother suspect it was Cameron who was behind the recent killings. He was glad he cleared that room after the confrontation he had with Logan, he knew the boy would be stupid enough to do something like what he did yesterday. But as Cameron leaves he looks up to the Mitchell Balcony to see Madison staring back down at him. She issues him a silent warning that she's watching him from now on. Cameron just offers her a 'stunned' look back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>For those of you wondering about the gaps, like other seemingly knowing about Logan's accusations against Cameron. He tells them between the page breaks. Now as of now Logan has temporarily left the story, so I will now be focusing on Kendall. Madison (I named her after TNA Knockout Madison Rayne who I am a huge fan of) will get involved in the storyline, I was originally going to have her appear as a once off, but I changed my mind writing this chapter. In the next chapter, it will take place a few weeks later and Logan will still be at his dads. The biggest bit of information is that Cameron will strike again. Btw the next chapter will be dark because my mind is currently f*cked up :)<strong>_

_**Zoey xx**_


	4. The List

**Sinister Intentions – The List**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since Logan was sent to live with his dad. The gossip surrounding the LoganCameron feud had begun to die down. Kendall was having a relatively quiet day, the Knights bar was having a slow day, the only customers were two old men, a blonde woman and James, well they couldn't really say James was a customer.

So every now and then Kendall served a few customers and talked with James who tried to chat up every hot looking woman who entered the bar. Kendall rolled his eyes at every chat up line James fed a girl. Occasionally James would get a number and he'd use and abuse the girl, never calling her back again.

Something else catches Kendall's attention besides a customer or James, the song he'd selected for the girl he was currently in contact with, Rebecca Winston. Over the last few weeks, Kendall grew close to the girl. He confided in her about his old stalker who disappeared, his fears about Logan's mental health and Logan's accusations against Cameron Blissett and Madison's weird behaviour as of late. She's been a bit like Logan recently. She seems to suspect Cameron too. Madison wouldn't admit it but Kendall knew that she thought it.

"Ohh, Becky texted again" James said pulling Kendall out of his thoughts and snatches Kendall's phone from his hand.

"Well, well, would you look here, little Becky wants to meet up" James dodging Kendall's attempts to swipe the phone back from him.

"James! Give me the phone back!" Kendall says raising his voice.

"Wow she's in town, and there, all done" James says throwing a smile to a fuming Kendall.

"What did you do?" Kendall asks James, anger evident in his tone.

"I told Becky here we'd meet her outside the village in the Palm Woods, you know to this day, I still don't understand how a forest with no Palm Tree's got called the Palm Wood's." James says going off the point.

"James you didn't! And the reason it's called the Palm Woods is because the person to plant a tree on the site was called Elizabeth Palmer. But that's not the point! Why did you go and do that?" Kendall asks furiously getting the attention of some of the older customers who throw disapproving stares in their direction.

"Well, when you meet this girl, maybe you can finally lose your V, your virginity" James whispers the last part to Kendall.

"Fuck you dude!" Kendall whispers back.

"Whatever you love me anyway, so once you finish your shift were going to meet little Becky." James says sticking his tongue out at Kendall. Kendall rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p>Madison has been searching through her brother's stuff lately, hoping to find out why Logan has a reason to suspect Cameron Blissett for the recent murders. At first she thought like her mother did, that there was something wrong with Logan's mental health. But the day Logan left she saw Cameron watching Logan leave, she knew something was up. While searching, Madison came across something, something that didn't belong, she picked it up and examined it, she knew for a fact it was definitely not Logan's, since when did Logan have grey hair. Then Madison realised something, Logan might actually be telling the truth about Cameron Blissett.<p>

* * *

><p>James and Kendall were walking into the Palm Woods, when Kendall stopped James.<p>

"James, I really don't think we should do this" Kendall says.

"Oh stop being such a pussy! Your about to get some girl action! You should be ready and willing!" James says trying to encourage Kendall.

"And have you forgotten that there is a serial killer on the loose?" Kendall says putting emphasis on serial killer.

"That douche-bag is long gone! He's probably off right now stalking some pretty girl" James says shocking Kendall.

"James?" Kendall says looking at James in shock.

"What? It's the truth. Get over it. I have" James says turning to walk away.

"You know I'm beginning to think L-. Hold on a sec, someone is calling" Kendall says searching his pocket for his ringing phone.

"Its probably Becky wondering were you are" James says in his sing-sing voice, which receives a glare from Kendall.

"Hello, Katie? What's up? Mom did what? Is she ok? Ok. Yes. I'm on my way" Kendall says closing his phone.

"That was Katie, my mom got into an accident. I have to go" Kendall says going to leave but James's voice stops him.

"Are you serious? Ditching Becky? Looks like you'll be a virgin for life, heck even Ugly Linda will have lost hers before you. Wouldn't be surprised with the way you act, you always act funny around women" James harshly says.

"You know what Logan was right about you. You are nothing but a self centred, vain, anorexic man-whore!" Kendall shouts back at James.

"And there you go. Back to Logan again, you know Kendall, I am surprised you are not gay, because and Logan are a match made in heaven, or in this case a match over the rainbow. All you've done since that loser left is talk about him, seriously, you're like a lost puppy" James says sounding like total bitch.

"Well, all I can say is your welcome to Rebecca, and fuck you James. I don't want to see you're ugly face again, I mean what type of guys wears make-up" Kendall turns away from James.

"If you'll excuse me my family needs me, something you wouldn't know about" Kendall says walking away from his now ex-friend.

"FUCK YOU KENDALL!" Kendall hears James shout at him.

* * *

><p>"Well screw that douche-bag! If he doesn't want the girl, I'll have her! She'll fall right into my arms and say she made a mistake and I'm the better looking one! Yeah! Fuck Kendall, he's a gay virgin asshole" James mutters to himself.<p>

James continues to walk further into the forest, cursing Kendall, and thinking about what he will do to Becky whatever her last was. After a few more minutes of walking he crosses paths with the man who was the recent talk of the village, Cameron Blissett. The man looked like he'd stopped to survey the surroundings, a few people knew that Cameron liked to go for walks in the forest, but no one ever accompanied him. Cameron see's the boy walking towards him, and he see's that he's unaware of his presence. He was expecting to see Kendall Knight though, not James Diamond.

"Mr. Diamond? Is that you?" Cameron asks startling the teen who was very deep in his thoughts.

"Oh jeez, Mr. Blissett you scared me" James says placing his hand on his chest.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" Cameron replies walking over to James and bringing along the heavy stick, well more of a branch he was using for walking.

"Well, I know I shouldn't be saying this but screw it, Kendall and I were supposed to be meeting some girl called Becky, he got in contact with a while back but Kendall chickened out, so if Kendall doesn't want her, I'll have her. Use and abuse eh?" James says letting out a small laugh at the end.

Something inside Cameron snaps, he uses every amount of self control not to knock the taste out of the boys mouth for saying that. He keeps telling himself, 'think of the list'. But Cameron saw that James wasn't finished talking.

"Just like the rest of the women in the village".

'Oh to hell with my list' Cameron thinks to himself, mentally ripping up his victims list, James doesn't realise it, but he just sealed his fate. Cameron slides his hand towards his back pocket to make sure the rope was there, because it's about to be used.

"You know Mr. Diamond, you should be careful who you meet up with these days, there is all sorts out there and especially when there's a serial killer on the loose. It could anyone, even the person standing in front of you" Cameron says, the tone of his voice changed as well as the air surrounding him.

"What?" James asks suddenly very confused but then after putting two and two together he realises what Cameron meant.

Cameron see's the look on James's face and takes the opportunity to attack the boy. Cameron swings the big branch like stick and strikes James in the face, knocking the teen back. The strike drew blood which was now flowing down James's face. James stumbles a bit in a daze from the attack from Cameron, who hits James for a second time making the teen stumble backwards turning away from his attacker. Cameron then goes up behind James and grabs him, causing the teen to gasp out in terror.

Cameron pulls to James with back towards the big tree and shoves James roughly up against the tree. James tries to scream but the vice like grip Cameron has on him and the blood loss is making it impossible for him to do so. Cameron takes the rope out and proceeds to wrap it around his neck and pulls hard on it.

James begins to gasp for air as he feels his air supply getting cut off. Cameron looks down into James eyes and watches as the life fades from his eyes. Soon James takes his last breath and then he's gone.

After removing the rope from James's neck he see's a small little chain with the letter J on it. He harshly pulls it from the dead boys before letting him fall down to the ground. He scatters a few leaves over James before walking away, pocketing the chain and the rope he heads for home. Cameron knows to take the route that leads him straight to the back of his house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there is chapter four, this was one of my dark chapters, my mind is totally f*cked up right now so that's why I was able to write it. Sorry to those who liked James but I had to kill a main character for this. Next chapter I haven't decided if Logan returns or will it be someone finding James. Also they will be another upcoming death but you guys can vote, I will set up a poll and it will run until I feel like stopping it. Anyway R&amp;R.<strong>_

**Zoey xx**


	5. Welcome Home

**Sinister Intentions - Welcome Home**

_**Thanks to Squoctobird,ishop67 and a few more unnamed reviewers, Also thanks to hose who faveourited this story. Sorry I haven't updated for a while thoughm only started college so still getting used to it :) **_

_**Bascially in this chapter, Madison has a confrontation with Cameron who receives are surprise later after. You also find out why Logan and Madison's parents are separated. Logan also returns but with a new look, which Camille greatly approves of.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, yeah, I was thinking about what you said, I'm going to come home"<p>

* * *

><p>Madison was walking through the village on her way to meet her friend Alicia, when she bumped into the last person she wanted to see, Cameron Blissett. Madison just sighs and brushes past the man, but she is stopped abruptly when Cameron grabs her arm and turns her around.<p>

"Usually, young lady, when someone bumps into someone like you did, they say sorry" the old man says to the defiant girl.

"Well, as everyone knows now Mr. Blissett, I'm not like regular girls, am I?" Madison says staring down the man.

"No, you're worse than the tarts around this place" Mr Blissett spits out.

"Well brace yourself because I'm about to get fruity! Logan was right about you. Everything that happened lately is all because of you" Madison replies glaring at Cameron.

"I see you are just as crazy as that brother of yours" Cameron says looking at the girl.

"Well at least he's telling the truth" Madison says pulling out of the old man's grasp.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Blissett, I saw on TV recently that Intruders usually wear hats breaking into peoples homes" Madison say bouncing a few steps away from the old man.

"What has that anything to with me?" Cameron who is slightly confused asks the girl.

Madison twirls around so she is facing Cameron again, she pulls a piece of her brown hair and then smiles.

"Because I, Logan and my mom don't have any grey hair" Madison says flashing the man her bitchiest smile she can muster.

Cameron mentally hits himself, he knew that the girl was onto him, he knew that this was a bad thing and he had to quieten the girl. It was bad enough having Logan know about him but having another person, soon other people might start believing what Logan and Madison Mitchell would say. Cameron decided right then and there that he needed to put an end to Madison's nonsense as the said girl bounced away from the man, extremely happy she struck a nerve with him.

* * *

><p>Madison walks into Camille on her way back home with a spring in her step, the two girls begin chatting about Logan's return. Camille voices her concerns for Logan's mental health but Madison gently knocks them back but not voicing her knowledge about Cameron, choosing to keep silent about that part. She didn't want Camille thinking she was crazy. A lot of people still think Logan is mad, even his best friend sadly, but Madison knew differently now. Logan was telling the truth the whole time. Madison and Camille go their separate ways, Madison heading home while Camille is of to drama class.<p>

* * *

><p>Cameron returns home seething with anger at Madison's revelations, Madison figured out about him just as Logan did but he's hoping that he made Logan doubt his suspicions. He knows Madison is stronger than Logan mentally, he can't try to turn her crazy like he did to Logan. Madison is too smart for that. He needs to remove the problem, and he needs to remove the problem permanently.<p>

"Dad?" a voice says startling Cameron from his thoughts.

Cameron looks up to see a visibly pregnant, blonde woman sitting on the stairs to his porch, the blonde haired girl stands up and walks over to Cameron and pulls him into a hug.

"Wow, dad, I haven't seen you for so long, I really missed you" the woman says letting go of Cameron.

"My darling Marie, to what do I owe the pleasure? And it looks like you have something to tell me" Cameron says genuinely happy to see his daughter, and placing a hand on her stomach.

"Lets go inside, I have a lot to tell you" Marie says turning towards the house with Cameron following suit.

* * *

><p>Drama class had been long today for Camille, her mind was elsewhere, she was more focused on Logan who she has been secretly crushing on but she would never tell Logan, her upcoming role in Kate's reconstruction and James's disappearance, but no one really cared, James did this sort of thing a lot, usually he found some girl and crashed with her for a couple of days and crashing wasn't the only thing he did. The sound of P!NK's song Boring pulled Camille out of her thoughts. Pulling her phone from her handbag she saw that Jo or as Logan called her "The Bitch" was ringing her, mostly likely to do with drama or fitness.<p>

"Hey Jojo" Camille says smiling at the nickname she gave Jo.

"Hey Camille, could I borrow your notes from English? I forgot to take them down" Jo says laughing. Camille was honestly surprised, Jo usually talked about three things, acting, boys and health.

"Yeah sure, no bother, when do you need them for?" Camille asks.

"Well I don't have English again for two days, so I'll get them tomorrow after the run" Jo says followed by a loud noise in the background which startles Camille.

"What was that?" Camille asks.

"I fell…" Jo replies bursting into a fit of giggles.

"And you call me the klutz!" Camille says back to Jo, a familiar car passes Camille's line of vision.

"Jo, can I call you back later?" Camille asks suddenly very serious.

"Sure… Is everything ok?" Jo replies.

"Oh yeah, just fine, bye" Camille says hanging up the phone and takes off running towards the Mitchell Household.

* * *

><p>"So Marie, tell me about this" Cameron says pointing to his daughter's pregnant stomach.<p>

"I know what you are thinking, why didn't I tell you I was pregnant, well I was hoping that you wouldn't have to find out but I had to come home, I no longer had any place else to stay" Marie says looking away from her father.

"Why's that? This isn't that Matthew's boys, is it?" Cameron asks his daughter.

"Yes. Unfortunately it is. He left me shortly after he found out I was pregnant because I wouldn't get an abortion. I just couldn't take an innocent life" Cameron feels a sting when his daughter finishes that sentence.

"But the worst blow came was when I found out that he'd been cheating on me" The sting Cameron was feeling vanished and was replaced with boiling rage but he didn't let his daughter know it.

"He cheated on me with someone from this village, it resulted in their marriage breaking up. Matt said he'd met them the last time he was here" Marie continued placing her hands over her stomach.

"Oh my poor darling" Cameron says pulling this daughter into a hug.

"I think you know the person…"Marie whispered in her father's arms. Cameron pulls away from his daughter and looks at her.

"Who is it" Cameron asks Marie, the girl hesitates and looks away.

"Well this little one is due around Mum's birthday, if it's a girl I'll name her after her" Marie says standing up and pacing around the room.

"Darling, you did not answer my question" Cameron states.

"It was-" Marie gasps as she clutches her stomach, Cameron is immediately beside her, checking to see if his daughter was okay.

* * *

><p>Logan gets out of the car outside his house, he's happy to be home, the break away did him good and gave him a tan, but he missed all his friends and but he missed his mother and Madison more.<p>

"LOGAN!" a voice screams pulling Logan from his thoughts. Logan turns around to see an out of breath Camille making her way towards him.

"Camille?" Logan says pulling the girl into a hug.

"Wow, Logan you changed! You have a tan? Your hair is blonde? Peroxide Blonde? Did you lose weight?" Camille asked, so many more questions forming in her mind but still can't put them into words. She's shocked by the new Logan she see's before her. During his time away Logan made a few changes, first he dyed his hair blonde, then he got a tan and started going to the gym. These changes helped him take his mind off the whole Cameron situation.

"I take it you like the changes?" Logan says doing a quick turn around.

"Omg! Logan you babe!" Camille says truthfully but Logan assumes she's joking.

"Ahh so this is the great Camille I've heard so much about" a voice says catching Camille's attention.

"Yeah, so like, who are you?" Camille asks stepping away Logan and glares at the man.

"Camille, this is Matthew Wilson. He's my, umm, he's my" Another voice cuts off Logan.

"He's my boyfriend" the voice says.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's chapter five. So who do you think owns the voice? Bet you didn't expect to see Cameron have a soft side when he meets his pregnant daughter for the first time in ages. But the question is will Marie find out about Cameron or will he continue with his wicked ways? And for those of you who don't approve of Logan's new look, I added it last minute after I dreamed about Logan with Blonde hair ;) So not sure when my next chapter will be up but it will be shortish (college is taking up a lot of my time) basically Madison voices her suspicions of Cameron to Logan and we find out who's with Matt. I also have decided on my next victim, but its going to be a surprise and sorry but it might come as a shock to some. But I will leave up the poll anyway. So R&amp;R<strong>_

_**Zoey xx **_


	6. Return

**Sinister Intentions – Return**

"_He's my boyfriend" the voice says._

* * *

><p>"He's my boyfriend" the voice says. Logan and Camille turn around to see Logan's father Doctor Alexander Mitchell place his arm around Matt's shoulder. Camille has a shocked look on her face. She looks at Logan then back at his dad.<p>

"What? When did this happen? I didn't know your dad is gay!" Camille blurts outs, she quickly realises what she said and then throws her hands over mouth.

Matt and Alex fake a look of shock before laughing at the mortified girl. Camille and Logan slowly join in with the laughter until another voice interrupts them.

"Dad?" Madison says appearing at the front door. The girl looks shocked to see her father, she hadn't seen him for a while now and this was a pleasant surprise. She was only expecting to see Logan who she couldn't see.

"Oh my god, Dad!" Madison says running down to her father and pulling him into a hug. She is completely unaware of Logan standing beside Camille.

"I haven't seen you for ages. I didn't know you were coming today. Where's Logan though?" she says pulling away from her father.

"What he's not here yet?" Alex says faking shock.

"I'm hurt that my own sister doesn't even recognise me" Logan says feigning sadness making Camille giggle. Madison slowly turns around and a look of shock forms on her face when she see's her brother Logan's new look.

"Logan?" she asks looking at him. She runs over and circles him noticing the changes he underwent while he was gone staying with his father, the blonde hair and the tan.

"No. I'm Sam Evans (1)" Logan sarcastically says throwing his sister an amused look and he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you" Madison whispered.

* * *

><p>Marie screams out in pain as she clutches her stomach. She begins to hyperventilate as Cameron stands unsure of what to do. He goes over and sits his daughter down and tells her to regulate her breathing.<p>

"Dad!" Marie gasps out.

"I think. Graaaaaaaaah!" Marie screams squeezing her fathers hand hard.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" she shouts out grabbing her belly.

Cameron runs off to get the phone so he can ring for an ambulance for Marie. He gives the necessary details but pauses mid-conversation when he hears a splashing of water. Cameron runs back to the living room to see that Marie's water has just broke and then Cameron informs the medic's of Marie's water breaking.

* * *

><p>The sound of a siren stops silences everyone and the siren gets louder and louder until an ambulance speeds by. Madison, Logan and Camille all share a look.<p>

"I hope it's not another body…" Madison mutters.

"Yeah" Camille and Logan say simultaineously.

"Well Logan I'll catch you later" Camille says hugging and then skipping off.

"Well Madison, tell Mom I'll be back later, I need to go visit someone and Dad I'll miss you and see you next time" Logan says pulling his Dad into a hug.

Madison walks up to the door and watches as everyone goes their separate ways, she knows well where Logan is going to and when he returns she'll talk to him about her suspicions about Cameron. But as the girl thought of Cameron she was completely unaware of someone silently slipping out the back door.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on James! Pick Up! Look dude I'm sorry about earlier, when you get this ring me back" Kendall says tossing his phone down onto the counter.<p>

Earlier on he was supposed to meet Rebecca who is not returning any of his texts, but was unable to because his mother slipped and sprained her ankle which is why he and Ritz (his mother's friend) were working double shifts. Kendall was kinda sad that Rebecca was ignoring him but he did text her about the situation but she continued to ignore him. Maybe all she wanted was sex, just like James said. But didn't Kendall want the sex. Kendall decided not to go down that road.

"Hey, do you remember me?" a voice says pulling Kendall from his thoughts.

"Logan?" Kendall asks in shock at Logan's new look.

"No I'm Sam Evans (1)" Logan replies sarcastically.

"Well shouldn't you be in Glee Club now?" Kendall snipes back wearing a smirk.

Logan just laughed, besides his family he really missed Kendall more than any of his friends, although they left on bad terms.

The boys talked for hours about stuff that happened while Logan was gone and occasionally stopping when Kendall had to serve a customer. Logan explained to Kendall all about the new look which Kendall approved of, while Kendall told Logan about Rebecca, James and what happened to his mother.

"Yeah, I think she's pissed off with me because I stood her up, bet she's off with James now" Kendall said frowning.

"Well, if she decided to ditch you for someone like James, then that girl has no taste, you are one of the sweetest guys I know" Logan tells Kendall, can't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach when Logan said that.

"And if James was your friend, he wouldn't touch Rebecca" Logan finishes looking down at his watch. Kendall can't help but smile when he see's the look of shock on Logan's face.

"Dude! I gotta go! My mother was expecting me to be home ages ago!" Logan says quickly.

"Here I'll walk back with you" Kendall offers.

"No, its ok, I'll talk you again soon" Logan says rushing out the door.

As Logan was leaving, Kendall received a text message from Camille.

"Surprise Return Party 4 Logan at the Car Factory, I've got d tunes, Jo & Carlos r sorting d decorations & u need 2 get d drink! :P"

"Y do I hav 2 get d drink?" Kendall replies.

"Do any of us own a pub?" Camille sends back.

"Point taken" Kendall sends back.

* * *

><p>Logan was halfway home when he hears a noise making him stop where he stood.<p>

"Hello?" He asks out loud.

Logan continues on until another sound stops him.

"Ok who's there?" Logan asks but there's still no response, Logan turns around and walks straight into someone.

"Welcome back Logan" a voice says.

"Carlos? Fuck, you scared me to death" Logan says punching a laughing Carlos in the arm.

"Jeez, Logie calm down, it was just a joke" Carlos says pulling Logan into a hug.

"You do realise there is a serial killer out here Carlos" Logan says pulling back from Carlos.

"I know, that's why I decided to come an escort you home" Carlos says linking arms with Logan.

"I don't need an escort, what I need is new friends" Logan jokinly replies

* * *

><p>Madison sits in the living room watching Tv with her mother while waiting for Logan to come back, she couldn't shake off the feeling she was being watched though, she knows her mother wasn't watching her because when ever her soaps are on, nothing around would faze her, even that time there was an earthquake, she screamed for Logan to turn down the music.<p>

"I'm back!" a voice calls out startling Madison from her thoughts.

"Logan?" Joanna calls out looking away from her soaps shocking both Madison and Logan. She gets up off the seat and goes to Logan before pulling into a hug that was returned. Madison and Carlos stood by smiling at the scene before them.

"Well I better be off" Carlos says turning towards the door.

"Now hold on Carlos, its way too late for you to go home now, especially with all the killings recently, you're staying here end of! I'll call your father after I lecture Logan about dying his hair" Joanna says squeezing her son in a vice grip.

"I thought you wouldn't mind" Logan chokes out.

"Thanks Mrs. M" Carlos says flashing her his famous energetic smile.

Joanna wouldn't let Carlos go home now, especially at this time, with the recently killings lately she wouldn't take any chance even if they weren't her own kids, she'd be happy they're safe rather out on the street. Joanna wouldn't have closure until the monster that took those lives away was locked securely behind bars for the rest of his life.

"It's no problem Carlos, ok so what would guys like to eat, because I don't know about you, but I'm quite hungry" Joanna says releasing the vice grip on her son who begins gasping for air.

"Logan, I need to talk to you after dinner" Madison says walking towards the kitchen.

"Umm ok?" Logan asks his sister, Madison waits till Carlos is in the kitchen before she finishes her sentence.

"Its about Cameron" she says before walking in, leaving Logan with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

><p>"Look James, this is getting childish now, you can't keep ignoring after what happened earlier, we both said some bad things to each other, look dude please call me back ok" Kendall says closing his phone. He didn't want to lose his friendship over small words uttered in the heat of the moment.<p>

Kendall places his phone down on the nightstand before walking over to his bed, he has a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and he doesn't like it. He feels like something bad is going to happen but he doesn't know what. Its not long after before Kendall falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome Mrs. M" Carlos says putting his plate into the dishwater.<p>

"Oh Carlos, you know how to flatter someone" Joanna replies jokinly.

"Oh you know me Mrs. M. I aim to please" Carlos says smiling back at Joanna.

"Ok, Carlos do you mind not flirting with my mom?" Madison asks playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Anyway kids I'm off to bed and Madison be a dear and will you take out the trash" Joanna asks Madison who replies by nodding.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Carlos says walking out of the kitchen leaving both Mitchell siblings alone.

"Well it's about Cameron, I think you were right about him, I even have evidence to suspect he was even in the house" Madison says looking her brother in the eyes.

"What brought this on?" Logan asks but before Madison could reply Carlos arrives back in the kitchen.

"Try and get rid of Carlos and I'll tell you, so I'll go take out the trash now, get rid of him I don't want him knowing" Madison whispers to Logan.

Madison cleans up the last the stuff and then heading over to collect the rubbish.

* * *

><p>"Oh that will not do" Cameron says looking down at what appears to be an iPad.<p>

"The girl knows too much, maybe it's time I silence her" Cameron says talking to himself. He places the iPad down showing an image of the Mitchells kitchen onscreen with Logan and Carlos in conversation. Cameron puts on his gloves and walks out into the dark night.

* * *

><p>"Damn, it's creepy out here tonight" Madison says walking towards the trashcan. As Madison walks towards the trashcan she thinks she hears a noise behind her, she stops and turns around and see's nothing.<p>

"Just your imagination girl" Madison says reassuring herself and continues walking towards the trashcan. She makes a mental note to move it closer to the house tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you upstairs Carlos, I just need to go to the bathroom" Logan says walking towards the bathroom, knowing that when he's out Madison will be there waiting for him.<p>

"Ok Logie, see you in a few" Carlos says walking upstairs.

* * *

><p>Madison is walking back to the house when she hears another noise. She spins around to see once again nothing. (2)<p>

"Madison its nothing! Stop worrying! It's just the wind" she says reassuring herself once again.

"Do I sound like the wind to you?" a voice says shaking Madison to the core. Madison didn't have time to turn around before she felt something tight around her neck and before she knows it she gasping for air.

"You couldn't just keep quiet could you? It wouldn't have come to this!" the voice says harshly, Madison recognizes the voice belong to Cameron Blisset, but she couldn't scream all she could do was gasp for air, which was starting to become scarce.

* * *

><p>Logan comes out of the bathroom and doesn't see Madison, for some reason he felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He puts it to the back of his mind, Logan assumes Madison must've went upstairs, so he goes upstairs and walks straight into Carlos.<p>

"Hey Carli, did Maddie come upstairs?" Logan asks Carlos.

"I didn't hear but maybe she's in her room" Carlos replies, while Logan walks down to Madison's room but finds it empty.

"No she's not in there" Logan calls back to Carlos.

"Maybe she's still down stairs?" Carlos asks and both boys walk to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Madison continues to struggle against Cameron but the lack of air is starting to get to her and she's beginning to feel weak. She gasps for air while clawing at the rope surrounding her neck. She's praying that it doesn't end like this.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maddie?" Logan calls out checking out the rooms downstairs along with Carlos.<p>

"Madison?" Carlos calls out looking around also, as they look around Joanna comes down to the bottom of the stairs with a tired and annoyed look on her face.

"What are you two shouting about?" she asks harshly.

"Mom, we can't find Maddie!" Logan replies looking very worried.

"What?" Joanna asks suddenly very awake.

"Have you tried phoning her? Carlos can you check upstairs please?" Joanna asks beginning to look around for her daughter. Logan takes out his phones and curses loudly when he see's he has no service. His mother says nothing, letting it go, she more focused on where Madison is.

"I'll see if I have service outside" Logan says walking towards the back door.

* * *

><p>Cameron felt the girl go limp in his arms, he didn't know if she was dead or when he heard the sound of a door opening behind him. He curses to himself before dropping the girl down to the ground like a rag doll. He quickly sprints off into the night, leaving the rope behind him, while at the back door, Logan walks to the edge of the porch and dials his sisters number.<p>

"Come on Maddie pick up!" Logan says aloud.

As Logan listens to the endless dial-tone he faintly hears the sound of Taylor Swift (3) in the background. Logan pulls the phone slowly down from his ear and listens as the song plays louder. His heart begins to hammer in his chest as he slowly turns around, he see's a figure slumped to the ground half way down the garden.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" before he knows it he's running down to the figure on the ground. He gets to the figure and his worst fears are confirmed when turns the figure over revealing Madison, with a rope wrapped around her neck and her phone ringing in her pocket.

"MADISON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, I must apologise for my lengthy absence, half way during this story I developed terrible writers block, it was only recently that I managed to finish this chapter. Its weird because I already know how I'm going to end the story and whats happening in the nest few chapters. But I will say, there is more victims to come and Kogan pairing in full blast.<strong>

_**(1) When I was first writing this, I was watching Glee**_

_**(2) Listen to Nero – Doomsday continuously during this part ;)**_

_**(3) My sister chose the artist**_

**Next time, the village is shocked to find out that the serial killer has struck again, but did Madison survive? Will Cameron be caught? Will James's body be found?**

**Zoey**


	7. Reveal

**Sinister Intentions C7 – Reveal**

* * *

><p>Most of the village had gathered around outside the Mitchell household. Gossiped whispers passed through the crowd as to what had happened, but all came to one conclusion, the serial killer had struck again. A devastated Joanna Mitchell was seen still clad in her pyjamas and dressing gown from the night before sitting on the steps to the porch whilst her close friends Sylvia Garcia and Jennifer Knight sat beside the woman holding her hand whispering to the shocked woman. Logan, visibly upset but quiet, leaned into Carlos as two police officers questioned him. Logan barely answered any questions, he was more concerned about his sister Madison, he didn't even know if she was dead or alive, but now he was begin to think of the early option.<p>

Steph, Jo, Camille and Kendall watched on in sadness, from behind the police lines, for their friend, none of them knew what has happened but assumed it had to do with Logan's sister as she wasn't present. Things had gone from bad to worse this week, it was only earlier on this morning that James was announced to be missing, Kendall was worried now, everyone was. Kendall's mother hugged Joanna before leaving her side and walks over to her son. The four gathered around but Jennifer knew that eager ears were listening.

"I think you already know what I'm going to say" Jennifer says.

"He struck again didn't and it was Madison?" Steph asks. Jennifer nods in reply.

"Oh god, Logan. Poor Madison, is she? You know?" Camille asks drying her eyes.

"I don't know they haven't told us, but it's likely, now listen up, Logan needs his friends and family now, so you guys have to be there for him, and if you'll excuse me I need to go ring Madison's father" Jennifer says walking away and taking out her phone.

"Omg, their dad, he doesn't even know" Steph says bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Oh dear what has happened here?" a voice asks startling the teens.

"Oh it's you Mr. Blissett" Jo says.

"I've only just arrived back from the hospital to collect some stuff for my daughter, she has only just gave birth to a baby girl" Cameron asks using his sweet old man voice.

"Congrats on becoming a grandfather Mr. Blissett but the news here is bad. You know James Diamond, it was announced he went missing this morning, but things became worse when the serial killer struck again, he got Logan's sister Madison" Camille says glancing over at the Mitchell household.

"Oh dear. I may not have seen eye to eye with Mr. Mitchell, but no one deserves this" Cameron says looking over at the house. He catches eyes momentarily with Logan who glares right back at him, Cameron feigns a look of shock, but he thinks that Logan knows what happened the other night, but in actual fact Logan isn't sure anymore, all he wants to do know is to blame someone, but the fact that Madison had evidence against Cameron and she's attacked, that's nagging him.

Suddenly the group of people are silenced by the emergence of paramedics from the house. Logan and his mother are already in their faces, wanting to know.

"Oh thank god!" Joanna shouts happily pulling Logan into a hug. The four teens behind the police lines breathe a sigh of relief as Madison is wheeled out on a stretcher with Joanna close behind with a sad but relieved smile on her face, Cameron however is far from happy, he silently walks away seething in anger at his failed murder.

Logan and Carlos walk over to the four awaiting at the police tape, all pull him into a brief hug to show that they are here for him. An awkward silence settles over the group before Logan breaks it.

"I heard the news about James" Logan says quietly.

"I know, you don't think" Steph doesn't finish her sentence as she receives glares from Camille, Jo and Kendall.

"Never mind" Steph says instead suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"Ah he's probably found a girl and he actually likes, he's probably still with her" Camille says trying to lighten everyone's mood.

"Yeah, the girl I was supposed to go with" Kendall says for the first time since he arrived, having being silent through out the proceedings.

"He pulled a robbery on you?" Carlos asks putting on a guido accent, making everyone laugh.

"Oh just what we need a Jersey Shore reference, so what are you guys up to now?" Steph asks.

"Well, seeing as I'm not allowed in the house for the time being, I'm going to go over to Carli's for a while before we head into Maddie, what about you?" Logan replies.

"I'm going to head home, I don't feel safe outside" Steph says wrapping her arms around herself.

"Mom asked me to do a bar shift because she'd the bring clothes in to your mom later and I've to babysit Katie, actually I better head back now, see you guys later" Kendall said walking away from the group.

"Hey Kendall wait up, bye guys" Steph calls out running after Kendall.

"What about you two?" Logan asks Jo and Camille.

"We missed our morning jog so we are going to go do it now" Jo replies.

"With a serial killer on the loose?" Carlos asks surprised.

"Don't worry, Jo's got her tazer back" Camille says as Jo holds up her handbag.

"Come on JoJo, lets go" Camille says jogging away with Jo from Logan and Carlos.

"We should be going too, my papi is waiting for us" Carlos says bringing Logan over to Carlos's father.

* * *

><p>"How did I fail to kill that horrible little tart?" Cameron roars out knocking a chair over.<p>

"Ignorant little madame! She has more lives than a Buddhist cat! Grr, she knows it was me, she heard my voice! Just how can I-" Cameron was cut off mid rant when his phone started to ring. Regaining his composure he answers it.

"Dad? Hey could you bring me in some spare clothes please?" Marie asks.

"Sure thing, my dear I shall be there soon" Cameron says.

"By the way did something happen back at the village? Because I just saw Joanna Mitchell run past room beside someone on a stretcher, I didn't know who it was" his daughter says sounding worried.

"Don't worry dear, I'll tell you everything when I arrive" Cameron says hanging up the phone.

"So. She's in the same hospital as Marie, this just my job a whole lot easier" Cameron said smiling evilly.

* * *

><p>"Hey you ok Ken?" Steph asks walking beside Kendall.<p>

"I thought I told you never to call me Ken, Stephanie" Kendall replies coldly.

"And what did I say about using my full name?" Steph replies.

"So we're even then" Kendall says.

"Seriously Kendall, are you ok?" Steph ask again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he replies.

"Well for one you're not your usual self, you're way to quiet for my liking, the others noticed too" Steph says.

"Look, I'm just worried ok? Worried about James and Madison, I don't know what's happened to James, he's not answering my texts or calls, probably from that fight the other day. I said things and I really regret it. I just want to tell him I'm sorry. I'm really worried about Madison, I know she's stable but, if she does pull through, will she ever be the same?" Kendall says releasing all worry that had built up inside of him.

"Aww, Kendall, look it's going to be ok, James is probably with that girl, having the time of his life, he's going to be ok, I guarantee you and the same goes for Madison too, she'll be just fine, she'll be back on her feat in no time and back annoying us, just you wait. Everything will be all right" Steph says offering Kendall a smile.

"You know Stephanie you know how to cheer people up" Kendall says pulling the girl into a hug.

"Oh you know me, and stop calling me Stephanie, Kenny" Steph says returning the hug.

"Ouch. You used to Kenny name, Steph, I'm so offended" Kendall says feigning sadness earning a laugh from Steph.

"Say, up for helping me on the bar" Kendall asks.

"Isn't Barbara helping you with the extra shift?" Steph replies getting a look from Kendall.

"Ohh, I suppose why not" Steph says.

"Come on lets go" Kendall says pulling the girl along.

* * *

><p>"I feel so sorry for Logan and his mom" Jo says breaking silence between herself and Camille on their jog.<p>

"I just still can't believe it happened, I mean who'd want to hurt Madison, she's really sweet, kind and caring" Camille replies sounding down.

"A psychopathic serial killer?" Jo asks earning a look from Camille.

"What? You asked a question" Jo says looking at Camille with an innocent look on her face. The two girls fall into a comfortable silence as they continue their run through the forest. They get to an open area where they both get a smell that makes them gag.

"Fuck, Camille, you need to lay off the beans girl, woo!" Jo says pulling her hand uo over her nose.

"Jo, that wasn't me, damn, its making my eyes water, -coughs- lets get out of here, yuck smells like something died here" Camille says pulling her t-shirt up over her nose.

"You said it, damn, this place smells like Mr. Roberts, the biology teacher, except this place is worse" Jo says starting to cough. The two girls run off until something trips up Jo. Camille starts laughing as Jo pulls her face up from the ground.

"Bitch" Jo mutters pulling herself up off the ground, but as she was getting up, something catches her eye, a damp shoe.

"Found the cause of our smell problem" Jo says pointing the shoe.

"Looks like something James would wear" Camille comments on the style of the shoe.

"Yeah it does…" Jo replies.

"Come one lets go" Camille says grabbing Jo's arm but as the girls were leaving they hear a noise, ringing to be exact.

"Cammy, you hear that don't you?" Jo asks Camille.

"Yeah. I do. I think it's coming from over there" Camille replies pointing over to a ditch.

The two girls cautiously walk over to the source of the ringing with their hearts pounding in their chests as they move closer. Down on the ground they see phone wet from the rain, ringing on the ground, with a distinguishable diamond J.

"Oh my god. That's James phone" Jo says stepping back from the phone.

"What? Are you sure?" Camille asks a shocked Jo.

"Yes, no one else has diamond J like that" Jo replies, getting really scared as Camille brings her hand to her mouth. The phone stops ringing leaving the girls stuck in a frightened silence. Both are two scared to move after their discovery until a noise behind the two girls makes them bolt forward, and once again something trips up Jo making the girl fall again on her face.

"Fuck sake!" Jo shouts lifting herself up.

"Come on Jo get up I wan-" Camille stops short. Jo looks up to see the look of sheer horror gracing Camille's face. Camille turns a shade of white staring at what just tripped up Jo.

"Cammy?" Jo asks but Camille just points to behind Jo. Jo heart rate picks up the pace again, and it's so loud she swears that even Camille can hear it.

"There's something behind me isn't there?" Jo stutters out to which Camille replies by nodding, so Jo slowly turns around and she is met with a sight she wished she'd never have to see.

The lifeless body of James Diamond.

Jo doesn't even remember starting to scream, she doesn't even remember herself and Camille running back into the village in hysterics, she doesn't even remember people trying to calm her down, she does remember, the faces of everyone else after she told them about finding another body with a now passed out Camille. She does remember looking Brooke Diamond in the eyes as she told people and she'll always remember what Camille and she found in the forest that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's chapter seven down, I wrote this chapter a while back just never got around to posting it. Been so busy with exams and the writing of my first Glee story "<span>A Little Story About Love By Rachel Berry<span>" it also has a cameo from Cameron. So R&R. Next chapter, the village deals with the aftermath of James's death and Madison's attack. Also next chapter, it will be a huge Kogan scene as well as build up to the next victim of the evil Cameron Blissett. Who is he going to kill next now that he doesn't follow a list anymore. So Ta ta for now.**_

**_Zoey_**


	8. Tear Stained Kiss

**Sinister Intentions C8 – Tear Stained Kiss**

**_Ok guys I am totally sorry that i haven't updated for a very long time, college and personal problems caught up with me. And i was also writing another story in secret, Its a Glee Story featuring H20: Just Add Water. So R&R when i post it :) Also Thank to everyone who has reviewed last chapter, you guys are the reason i keep this going. Oh ya i'd like to give a shout out to AUehara, Mimiminaj, GarGoyl and DiabloVixen. You guys are the best, your recent stories have inspired me :D_**

* * *

><p>It didn't take very long for everyone to find out there had been another murder, the fact that two girls screaming in hysterics probably gave it away. The police have once again returned to the village, it had been a busy day for them, earlier on this morning it had been the attack on Madison Mitchell, now it's the murder of James Diamond. There is going to be a lot of paper work in the office in the coming days. This killer is keeping the police force on their toes lately.<p>

* * *

><p>Moments before…<p>

"Yeah, that will be $3, enjoy" Kendall says handing over the drink and snacks to a patron.

"Kendall, sweetie have you heard any news from James?" a woman asks Kendall.

"No Mrs. Diamond, I haven't heard from James in a while, he must still be with that new girl" Kendall replied collecting some glasses left around.

"I do wish he'd contact me soon, his new daddy has been asking to see him" the Diamond woman says staring off into space completely unaware that her phone is ringing.

"Umm, Mrs. Diamond? Your phone?" Kendall says.

"Sweetie, I thought I told you to call me Brooke" she's says flashing Kendall a smile with her blindly white teeth.

"Hello" she says speaking into the phone.

"Yes, she's speaking to you right now" Brooke says with Kendall watching her talk away into phone, but then suddenly her face changes, which is weird for Brooke considering the amount of work she has got done on it. Kendall sense's something is wrong.

"Mrs. Diam- I mean Brooke? Are you ok?" Kendall asks as the phone slips from her hand and crashes onto the counter top. Barbara walks over to two as does Steph who returns from collecting glasses from around the pub.

"Brooke? Sweetie, are you all right?" Barbara ask taking Brooke's hand in her own.

Brooke tries to speak but no words form and soon she is hyperventilating. Barbara runs around to her side and starts rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Steph and Kendall watch on unsure of what to do, until Steph's phone gets her attention. She takes out her phone and flips it open. What she see's makes scream, getting the entire pubs attention except for Brooke, who is mumbling in gibberish while tears stream down her face. Kendall is very confused to what is happening around him, so he pulls a crying Steph into a hug. Brooke shakily pushes Barbara away.

"That was the police" Brooke stutters out.

"They found a body, it was my James, my sweet little boy, he's dead" she finishes falling back into Barbara's embrace. Kendall doesn't know how to react. Steph feels Kendall's arms fall away from her. She feels Kendall move away from her, she looks up to see him retreating upstairs, which a distant look on his face, it's as if he doesn't realise he walking away. Steph wipes the tears away and politely asks everyone on the pub to leave, usually there would be groans and protests, but giving the circumstances, everyone quietly left, shooting Brooke looks of sympathy as they left.

Steph sits onto a stool nearby, she takes out a phone, with one name in mind to get a hold of. Logan.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat on his bed with his back against the wall, so many thoughts were running through his head, James was dead. He wondered was it that day of the fight? Did it happen after he met the girl. Was it his fault that James went off in the first place. Kendall vaguely heard a knock his door.<p>

"Go away" his voice broke as he said it.

The door slowly opened revealing Logan, his eyes red and puffy. Kendall gets off his bed and runs into Logan's arm. He sobs into Logan's arms who leads him over onto the bed.

"Why James?" Kendall sobbed. Logan didn't know how to answer, he merely held close.

Suddenly Kendall stopped crying and looked up at Logan. Logan looked down at Kendall confused at why he was staring up at him. Before Logan realises it Kendall presses his lips against Logan. Logan is on shock, but doesn't pull away, he doesn't even realise he is responding back to Kendall too.

Kendall pulls away in shock when he realises what he's done. He tries to say something but Logan cuts him off by kissing him. This time it is more heated. Logan pulls Kendall back down onto the bed. They break away momentarily and begin to remove clothing. Switching positions so Logan is on top of Kendall, Kendall grabs Logan by the neck and pulls him down to recapture his lips.

* * *

><p>Logan lay beside Kendall, he couldn't think straight, literally he just had sex with his friend, if he can call him that now. How did it lead to this? He's so confused, he just wants to punch something, but the risk of waking up Kendall, that's not a risk he was willing to take. The light of dawn began to illuminate the room, he silently slipped out of the bed and began to get dressed, thinking that he should be a ninja. He stops for a second and looks over at Kendall.<p>

"Bye Kendall" Logan whispers pulling on his shirt and leaving the room.

Logan was completely unaware that Kendall had been awake, a lot longer than Logan had been. He was extremely confused at his actions, why did he kiss Logan but more importantly why did he have sex with Logan and another one was why did his ass hurt so much. Kendall waited until Logan had completely left the room before saying

"Bye Logan".

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah this chapter is build up to the next kill, and trust me it will shock hopefully. Anyway R&amp;R and yeah i know this chapter is bad so please dont hate. The scene between Logan and Kendall at the end was supposed to much more detailed, but if i did write that, this story would have probably disapeared. My mind is quite dirty ;P So ta ta for now peoples.<em>**

**_Love Z xx_**


	9. Conversation With Death Pt1

**Sinister Intentions C9 – Conversation With Death Pt. 1**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter love you guys all to bits. Here's chapter nine. _**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since Madison Mitchell was attacked and James Diamond was murdered, Kendall and Logan hadn't spoken since that night, it was obvious to their friends that something had happened and it was plain to see that there was a blinding spark between the two even though the group had split. But they weren't the only big change that had happened.<p>

Steph had cut her hair and it was now styled into a Pixie cut, she was a member of Kendall's group, having grown closer to Kendall after James's death. She spoke less to Logan after her joining.

Jo had begun to become an exercise freak sometime after, building up a bit of muscle. She was apart of Kendall's group, seeing as she knew him longer than Logan. Because of this her friendship with Camille had suffered.

Carlos had a big change, he was no longer the happy hyperactive knucklehead, he had become quiet, only speaking when spoken to and also aggressive when someone spoke ill of James and Madison. He was Logan's friend for a long time and remained on Logan's side for a long time after.

Jo's friendship weren't the only friendship that suffered, the three Jennifer's friendship had suffered also. The Blonde Jennifer had remained friends with Logan while the other two stayed friends with Kendall. But there was one thing they all missed was each other.

Camille had suffered the most from the split, she knew what happened between the two, and it was plain to see, well at least to her anyway. She doesn't know long she's been sitting here, she was sitting in the playground, were as kids they all played in. She wished they could go back to that were none of them could have a care in the world. No stress, pressure, raging teenage hormones, no friends being attacked and murdered. The last part made a bitter taste appear in her mouth.

"Miss. Are you all right?" a voice asks scaring Camille to the point where she jumped and yelled.

"Omg! Mr. Blisset. It's just you. You gave me a heart attack! I thought you were a killer or something" Camille says catching her breath.

'Oh you have no idea' Cameron thought as he walked over to sit on the bench with the girl.

"Why would a young lady like you be out here on her own and unaccompanied? Where are your friends?" Cameron asks playing the innocent grandfather. Camille scoffs at his remark. Cameron throws her a confused look.

"I don't really know that anymore. Ever since James and Madison. I don't know but we've all kinda distanced ourselves" Camille says.

"Aww, but why not try and get everyone back together? And how is that Madison girl after her attack? I haven't heard much since my Marie was released from hospital with her baby" Cameron says trying to get a bit of information out of Camille.

"How are Marie and the baby? And I suppose there is a bit of good news, she woke up yesterday morning" Camille says staring out at the playground. Camille didn't notice Cameron tense up at that.

"They're doing just fine and that's brilliant! I'm very happy for the family, considering the hassle I had from them before. Had Madison spoke about her attack yet? Does she know who it might be?" Cameron asks.

"No she has no idea who it might be, I was talking to Logan this morning and he said that Madison cannot remember that much of anything, her last few weeks have been a blur to her. And by the way, I'm sorry about Logan there a while back" Camille replies.

"Poor girl, I do hope she recovers and about Logan, it's quite alright, I've left the past where it belongs, in the past." Cameron says.

"Wow, that's so wise. Now all I need to do now is figure out how to repair everyone's broken friendship" Camille says bowing her head down finding her shoes interesting to look at.

"Well this isn't something I condone, but why not have one of the teen underground parties?" Cameron suggests making Camille snap her head back up and look at Cameron with a huge smile on her face.

"OMG! Mr. B that's a brilliant idea! Thank you! I wish I thought of that" Camille says pulling Cameron into a hug.

"It's no problem" Cameron replies surprised at the girls hug.

"I better go tell everyone. Thanks Mr. B" Camille says sprinting away from the playground.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter is a filler which is mainly why this one is so short, but don't worry i've wrote up to chapter chapter thirteen which includes the next kill, so have you guys figured out who will be killed next? By the way I mentioned last chapter i was writing a Glee Story, this Glee story will debut my new writing style so hope you like :) I will upload chapter ten later on, just a few more edits to make ;)<em>**

**_Z xx_**


	10. Party Planning

**Sinister Intentions C10 – Party Planning**

* * *

><p>Camille called everyone to meet at her house later that day after getting some party planning done, but it wasn't until Kendall and Logan had arrived that everyone else had put two and two together as to what happened, the awkwardness and the undeniable spark between the two had gave it away. And if Kendall thought he was hiding his feelings or Logan, he was certainly failing when he shot a look of jealousy over in Carlos's direction when Logan sat in his lap. Everyone tried not to smile or laugh at this, but only Logan and Kendall seemed to be oblivious that their friends had figured out what had happened between the too.<p>

"Ok guys I got an idea, we've all been so gloom and doom lately and it's about time we could do with some cheering up, so an idea that was suggested to me earlier was a party" Camille says smiling.

"Seriously Camille a party?" Blonde Jennifer asks.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Curly haired Jennifer asks.

"Yes I am being serious, I mean we could all do with some fun" Camille replies placing her hands on her hips.

"But what about the venue?" Jo asks the first person sounding actually interested in Camille's idea.

"Venue is sorted, it's going to be at 2 Dee Valley road" Camille replies.

"You mean the old warehouse by the river in town?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah, that place" Camille says making everyone look interested.

"How did you get that place?" Logan says.

"Sweetie, how long have you known me? I got's connections!" Camille says doing her diva-gangster impression.

"Camille what did I say about the diva-gangster impression?" Jo jokes making Camille shoot her a look.

"What about food and drink?" Kendall asks talking for the first time since he arrived.

"Well everyone will be too busy dancing and drinking to think about food" Camille replies.

"Point taken. But how will you get drink? Is it alcoholic?" Kendall asks. The Jennifer's, Steph, Jo and Logan perk up at the mention of alcohol.

"Yes its alcoholic" she replies smiling and soon the rest are.

"My mother will never agree to this, I'm the only one here not legal to drink yet" Logan says frowning.

"We'll work on her later, right Carlos" Camille asks Carlos who gives her a thumb up in return.

"How are you going to get the drink?" Steph asks.

"Already sorted, as we speak the place is being set up" Camille says.

"You have this all thought out haven't you?" Jo comments.

"To be honest, if it wasn't for Kendall's mom I probably wouldn't have even got the drink in the first place" Camille says sitting back down onto her seat.

"What?" came everyone reply.

"Yeah, she helped me get it, she called in a favour from the old club she worked at, P3 (1) I think it was called. She said we could do with some fun" Camille says grinning.

"You have done everything. So what did you need our help with?" Jo asks.

"Music and advertisement, for advertisement, I was thinking we make a post on Facebook and invite everyone from college, and a few of us go into town and hand out some flyers. But the music I really don't know what to do about that" Camille says.

"I'll sort the event on Facebook, and Jennifer's can you help me hand out flyers in town?" Steph says and the girls reply with a nod.

"That advertisement sorted. Now the music" Camille says.

"You're seriously asking us about music? Camille you should do the music! I mean you could easily be a professional DJ if you wanted." Logan says making Camille blush.

"He's right Camille, my entire music list is made up of stuff that you got for me, plus no one does dance music like you can! With you on the DJ Decks, this night will go very well. You know I actually can't wait for this" Jo says sounding excited. Everyone gets up and leaves, leaving Camille time to think over a few things.

* * *

><p>Carlos and Logan arrived back at the Mitchell household just in time to run into Joanna Mitchell, she had her work uniform on meaning she is going to work or she just arrived home. Logan decides to ask now, knowing having Carlos with him, could really help his argument to go because Joanna loves Carlos, she's like another son to him.<p>

"Mom. Can we talk for a minute?" Logan says sitting down at the kitchen table. Joanna immediately recognizes the tone Logan is using, he want's something.

"What do you want?" She asks arching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Can I not have a conversation with my own loving mother?" Logan says smiling back at her.

"Oh you definitely want something, just cut to the chase" she says folding her arms, the comment makes Carlos giggle.

"What makes you think I want something?" Logan asks feigning shock.

"Mom. Can we talk for a minute? You and Madison always use that line when the both of you want something" Joanna says doing an impression of her son, turning Carlos's giggle into a laugh.

"Well. You see there's this party in town-" Joanna cuts off Logan.

"Are you going?" she asks Carlos.

"Yup. I'm going" he replies smiling.

"Ok you can go Logan" Joanna says turning on the coffee machine.

"Seriously? You're letting me go? No joke?" Logan asks.

"Yes, because Carlos is going" Joanna replies pouring some coffee out for herself.

"What's Carlos got to do with me going?" Logan asks looking at Carlos who was about to burst into a laughing fit.

"I trust Carlos" she says taking a mouthful of coffee.

"What?" Logan says completely surprised.

"Haha! Your Mom trusts me more than you" Carlos says teasing Logan and making Joanna giggle into her coffee.

"So boys where is it on?" she asks, Carlos takes the flyer that J2 handed to him as he left Camille's house and slide it across to were Joanna is sitting.

"Oh I have memories of that place" Joanna says smiling.

"We should go get ready" Logan says turning to Carlos.

"Bring a key with you Logan, because I'm going to visit your sister in while you're gone" Joanna calls out to the two boys running up the stairs. About 20 minutes later the boy are back down stairs in going out party wear.

"Ohh aren't you two looking good and Logan here's your key" Joanna says tossing Logan his house keys.

"Thanks Mom and can you tell Madison I said hey and I was asking for her, please?" Logan replies.

"Sure no problem sweetie, have a great night, you could certainly do with it" Joanna says gathering up her stuff.

"Thanks Mom, Carlos I'll meet you at the place later I gotta go help Camille finish set up." Logan gives her a quick hug getting a scent of the Black Exs (2). Carlos and Logan left after that leaving Joanna alone in the house. She felt a shiver go up her back. She put it to the fact that it's quite cool tonight. She takes a few things and shoves them into her handbag, mainly little things Madison wanted who commented that the hospital food sucked. She also shoved the flyer for the party into her pocket without realising it. She walked towards the door and as she went to open it she heard a creak behind her.

"Just your imagination" Joanna tells herself.

She opens the door and the cold air greets her head on. She walks out and locks the front door, and she looks to see her car is park down at the end of the driveway, which is currently quite dark. She makes a mental note to park the car closer to house in future. She walks down the long dark driveway and while she's walking down to her car she receives another shiver.

"It's cold tonight" she comments, but Joanna can't help but feel that she is being watched, she picks up a bit of pace. She stops dead when she hears movement behind her. Her heart begins to pick up pace when she hears that. She slowly turns around to see if there is anything behind her but she see's nothing.

"Meow".

Joanna jumps slightly and looks down to see that it was her neighbour's cat Maggie had been following her. It looks up at her as if to say are you ok?

"Aww, you little. Thing you! You scared me half to death" Joanna says petting the cat who purrs happily in response.

"Now off with you, I think I know why Madison wants one of you now, you are kinda cute" Joanna says walking away from the cat.

Joanna walks to her car but as she opens it a sudden gust of wind blows the flyer out of her pocket. The cat see's this and decides to chase it. The wind pulls it along through the air while the cat makes failed attempts at jumping to catch it. The cat fails to notice something in front of her the next time she jumps and collides against something hard. The cat rebounds of the object and falls back onto her feet. She hisses up at the object that took her away her method of play.

"Be gone with you!" the object says startling the cat who in return hisses at the person. The person aims a kick at the cat but the cat dodges and hisses at it once again before running off in the other direction.

"Stupid thing! And what have we here?" the voice says looking at the paper that he just caught. He reads it before smiling.

"Ahh so she actually went ahead the party, maybe I should pay it a little visit" the voice says.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter ten for you guys :) Hope you like it :D so R&amp;R please.<strong>

**(1) Was watching Charmed while writing this chapter.**

**Z xx**


	11. MakeOver

**Sinister Intentions C11 – Make-Over**

**_Once again this is another filler to the next kill, this one has more information to who the next victim maybe ;)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the gang had gone out to advertise the party tonight, leaving only Camille and Logan outside the warehouse to get the DJ equipment and then out of the blue Camille asks Logan.<p>

"You like Kendall don't you?" making Logan freeze as he walked towards the door.

"What?" he replies stopping and looks back at her.

"You know what I said" Camille says lifting up a bag from her dad's van who had kindly lent it to her so she could transfer the equipment.

"So what maybe I do, but it's not like he's that bothered about it, is he? I mean he would've spoken to ne by now" Logan replies turning and walking into the building.

"I would be…" Camille says walking in after him.

The place is quiet not counting the footfalls that Logan and Camille make when they are walking around the place, they work in a comfortable silence bringing stuff in from the van and setting up. Things are relatively quiet until Camille's phone rings.

"Hey, are you guys there yet" Kendall's voice speaks.

"Yeah! OMG, this place will blow your mind! It's so cool!" Camille says back into the phone.

"So is 'he' with you?" Kendall asks.

"No" came Camille's simple reply.

"Has he said anything about me?" Kendall asks again.

"No. I haven't been speaking to him much. I'm just so nervous about tonight though, I'm only used to you guys hearing my DJing skills" Camille says her worry evident in her tone of voice.

"Listen Camille, you will be great! I guarantee tonight will be the best night of your life!" Kendall says sounding enthusiastic cheering up Camille.

"Thanks Ken and see you later" Camille says hanging up her phone. She puts her phone back into her pocket and turns around to see Logan up at the DJ Decks typing away on a laptop.

"Kendall?" Logan asks without looking up from the laptop.

"Yeah".

"Did he mention me?" Logan asks looking up from the laptop to look at Camille.

"No, he didn't" Camille replies staring at Logan, she can't help but still feel for him in that way they both once did before.

"Oh. Ok. Well come here I need to show you how to work the light show" Logan says pulling Camille into a one armed hug.

* * *

><p>Cameron had made his way to the location, he has been scouting it out for later on tonight, one way or another, there will be one less tramp will be off the streets tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>Camille had been sweeping some rubbish away when she saw a lost looking Logan continue to help set up the speakers, Logan knew well that Camille could do it but decided to do it anyway, mainly because it was keeping his mind off of Kendall.<p>

"Logan, while are you still doing this?" Camille asks him. Logan just looks back at her confused and unsure of what to say.

"The party, helping me? Not that I'm complaining but I thought you wanted to impress Logan? Not me." Camille says looking at him.

"Cos were best friends that's why" Logan replies.

"Best Friends…" Camille whispers under her breath, she'd prefer something else.

"Yeah and best friends help each other out" Logan replies turning back to setting up the speakers.

"Yeah. They should" Camille says staring off into space.

"Don't worry though, because I'll be asking for this favour back" Logan says grinning back at Camille who's stomach does a flip.

"You know what, how about I repay you now?" Camille says earning a look of confusion from Logan.

"Logan Mitchell, time for a make-over!" Camille says walking towards Logan.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Logan asks.

"What's right with them? You're wearing something only Carlos could get away with" Camille replies.

"Well Carlos did help me choose half my clothes a while back when we were shopping" Logan says looking away.

Camille fetches an overturned seat in the corner and puts it into the centre where there's a bit of light. She calls over Logan and sits him down in the chair. Camille sprints out the door and in less than two minutes she's back with a bag in her hand.

"Let's get to work!" she says pulling out some hair gel. Camille applies the hair gel only to the front of Logan's hair spiking it up.

"So glad you went blonde" she comments surveying the new spiked up look, she flattens it down and does it again, satisfied she goes over to the bag she brought in and takes out some clothes and tosses them over Logan.

Logan looks back at her as if she had three heads but the look on her face meant he had to put them on otherwise, she'd strip him herself and do it for him. Logan pulls off his shirt revealing his new abs, to the delight of Camille who's mouth watered at the sight. Logan went to remove his pants before shooting a look over at Camille who smiled before turning around with an innocent look on her face, she threw a quick sneak glance behind her before facing forward until Logan was done. Logan taps her on the shoulder before revealing a new hotter look.

* * *

><p>Kendall had left Jo and Carlos to finish handing out the flyers for tonight to go and meet up with Logan and Camille, Carlos and Jo had no problem with Kendall leaving both sharing a smirk on their faces as he left. Kendall arrived outside the warehouse and recognizes Camille's van, he walks over to it and checks himself out to make sure that there is no imperfection. Satisfied he walks in to warehouse amazed at the set up but looks on with a hint of jealousy as Camille and a hot looking Logan are messing up at the DJ Deck.<p>

"Hey about time you arrived, where's the rest?" Camille asks hopping down from stage the DJ equipment is on.

"There still handing out flyers and by the way this place looks amazing" Kendall says looking around but mainly at Logan.

"But it's not the only thing is it?" Camille says subtly pointing at Logan.

"You look great" Kendall says looking at Logan.

"I left some stuff in the van" Logan says walking past Camille and Kendall. A plan forms in Camille's head, time to play the jealousy game.

"Wow I can't believe Logan literally did all this for me and here I thought he was trying to impress you" Camille says looking at Kendall.

"Yeah. I'm very impressed" Kendall says looking around.

"But you're not interested? I just wanna know if he's out of bound?" Camille asks making Kendall snap his head in Camille's direction.

"Hang on, are you saying you like Logan?" Kendall asks glaring at her.

"Depends on how much you like him" Camille replies doing her best to sound bitchy leaving Kendall with a look of shock on his face.

"Cos let's face it he's hot" Camille says thinking in her mind she should win an award for her acting skills. Kendall hears Logan walking in, so he turns around and pulls Logan into a kiss, leaving a smiling but slightly jealous Camille standing by.

"What does that tell you?" Kendall asks breaking the kiss and turns around to face Camille again. Logan looks on in shock at what just happened, he finds he's unable to form any words.

* * *

><p>"You think Logan and Kendall will get together tonight?" Jo asks Carlos.<p>

"I hope so!" Carlos replies.

"I do kinda feel sorry for Camille though" Jo says sitting herself down beside the canal, letting her legs dangle over the edge.

"Why's that?" Carlos asks joining her on the ground.

"Camille likes Logan too" Jo replies.

"What? How did I not notice that?" Carlos says throwing a stone into the water.

"Cos you're a boy, that's why!" Jo says throwing another stone into the water.

"Gee, thanks" Carlos says sound deflated.

"If you were Logan who would choose?" Jo asks throwing another stone into the water.

"I'd choose Camille" Carlos replies throwing one and skimming it across the water.

"I thought so" Jo says looking at Carlos's rock skim across the water.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carlos asks looking at Jo.

"Well it means you're a boy, all you're interested in is tits" Jo said straight up.

Carlos tried to reply back to her but he couldn't because Jo was right, Camille had tits but Kendall didn't. That's why if he were Logan he would've chosen Camille. Without realising it Carlos and begun to stare at Jo's chest much to her amusement.

"Carlos, my eyes are up here" Jo says lifting his face up to hers.

"Sorry" he replies blushing and then something weird happened, the two just stared into each other's eyes and that was until Jo closed the gap between their lips. Jo couldn't really described what she felt, but if she had to she would've said it was like Fireworks were going off. For Carlos, it was that feeling he got when he ate Corn Dogs after not eating for an extended period, but when compared to that, the feeling had much more oomph factor to it. They pulled away and both sat in a comfortable silence, but they were unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Camille had just unknowingly just interrupted a moment Logan and Kendall when she called to use the van, stating that she needed to go home and get ready.<p>

"Oh yeah Cam, I just got a text from Steph, she said that the event had got almost a thousand hits! We will be turning people away now at this stage" Logan says delivering some good news to Camille.

"Oh-my-god. I think I'm gonna be sick, thanks guys and I'll be back later" Camille says driving off.

After Camille had left, things had been begun to go sour. An argument had started between Logan and Kendall and the party hadn't even started yet. Harsh words were exchange until Logan told Kendall to go fuck himself because Logan wouldn't be doing it again, before he stormed off in the direction of the canal where Carlos and Jo had been a while ago.

* * *

><p>Cameron had watched the entire scene play out between the two, hearing the entire argument and was far from please when he heard that Kendall and Logan slept together. This had made his mood even worse from watching the latino boy and the girl he was with literally get it on with each other right in front of his eyes before the fight between Logan and Kendall happened. Yes tonight he would strike.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter should be up Monday or Tuesday the latest. SO R&amp;R guys :D<strong>_

_**Z xx**_


	12. Conversation With Death Pt2

**Sinister Intentions C12 – Conversation With Death Pt.2**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Well fuck Kendall! He's a total asshole!" Logan muttered out staring out at the water. Logan pulls out his phone to text Camille to find out when she will be back. But Logan was unaware that someone was slowly creeping up behind him. They put their hand on his shoulder making him shout out.<p>

"Easy!" Kendall says.

"Fuck you Kendall" Logan says walking away

"Logan! You shouldn't go off on your own!" Kendall says walking after Logan

"Well you shouldn't said all that crap now!" Logan shouts back at Kendall continuing to walk on. Kendall went to say something else but ended up falling onto the ground. Logan stops and turns around, when see's what happened he can't help but start to laugh.

"Yeah real mature" Kendall says getting off the ground. Logan tries hard not to laugh at Kendall but fails miserably Kendall's hair in a messy state.

"I'm guessing this isn't a good look for me?" he says smiling back at Logan and the two walk back into the building. They both fail to notice that Cameron had been watching them.

* * *

><p>By the time Camille had arrived back the party had already begun. She was a bit emotional as she sat in the van, she was confused about her feelings for Logan and her nerves for the DJing. Her phone went off and she got it seeing that she got another text from her friends asking where she was? Or this party is amazing! Or a song request. She composed herself and got out but things only got worse when some drunk guy hit on her and wouldn't take no for an answer.<p>

"Listen would just fuck off! I'm not interested!" Camille shouted at the drunk

"Come back here you slut, or I'll fucking kill ya!" the drunk man threatened.

Camille decided enough was enough so she kicked him into the groin and pushed him into the trash cans nearby. The guy fell to the ground and struggled to get up, giving Camille time to get her stuff from the front seat of the van, lock it and leave.

* * *

><p>"You know I really like you too" Kendall replies just after Logan made a fool of himself by announcing it very loudly when the music had momentarily stopped. But Logan see's behind Kendall an upset Camille walking in through the crowd.<p>

"Camille" he shouts walking past Kendall, making said boy scoff, his jealousy beginning to take over again. Kendall turns around to see Logan walking over to a crying Camille, his jealousy quickly disappeared.

"What happened?" Kendall asks coming over to the two.

"It was just some fucker outside! He grabbed me and… I just want to go home!" Camille says throwing her stuff at Logan before running out the back entrance. Logan passes her stuff over to Kendall before chasing after her.

Logan manages to get outside and see's Camille sitting on the steps, he walks over to Camille with the intent on cheering her up and get inside and DJing.

"Hey you. I thought this was supposed to be your big night?" Logan says looking up at Camille through the rails on the steps.

"To be honest all I want to do is crawl under a rock" Camille says watching Logan walk up the steps to join her. He sits down beside her and pulls her into a hug.

"Look don't let that asshole frighten you and think of this were better to hide from someone than in front of two hundred party-goers? And what did you say before about tears? They are only for weddings and funerals and not for cunts that hurt you" Logan says making Camille smile.

"Yeah, your right, your very smart Logan Mitchell" Camille says wiping her eyes.

"It's been said" Logan replies.

"Well if you're so smart, why aren't you inside playing kissy-face with Kendall?" Camille says pulling out of Logan's hug.

"Well I remember someone giving out advice before to act like you're not interested" Logan says smiling back at Camille.

"You're a hopeless case Logan" Camille says playing with Logan's hair.

"If I were Kendall" she pauses as another tear falls from her eye.

"But I'm not. So, go and get your boy Logie" Camille says as pulls her hand away from Logan's hair.

"Well you. You should go get yourself inside, and you get this party started" Logan says making Camille giggle.

"So deal?" Logan asks putting out his hand.

"Deal" Camille replies shaking his hand.

"I just need to make a call so I'll meet you inside ok" Logan says taking out his phone. Camille nods in reply.

"And remember no tears!" Logan calls out as he walks towards the canal.

* * *

><p>The Jennifer's were behind the makeshift bar set up. It was the first time in a long time that the three have them had been together since James's death. All three really liked him but none of them got to tell him. It's a regret they all shared. But tonight, they were gonna make money and have fun. From where they were they had a great view of the place. They could see the DJ Deck from here, they could see both entrances and they could also see Steph dancing on one of the podiums nearby, the seriously couldn't handle her drink.<p>

"OMG! Girls look!" The Curly haired Jennifer shouted pointing to the centre of the floor.

"Is that Carlos and Jo?" the Blonde Jennifer asks.

"Oh yeah that's them" the third Jennifer replies.

"Wow" the three say simultaneously.

"Well who knew?" You know they are actually kinda cute together don't you think?" the blonde Jennifer says.

"Yeah they do" the other two reply watching the Carlos and Jo make out to the beat.

* * *

><p>"Yeah don't worry Mom, I'm fine" Logan says walking back towards the entrance.<p>

"Tell Maddie I said hi, I'll talk to you tomorrow, what your breaking up?" Logan said into the phone until he got cut off. He swears when he sees that his service in this general area is quite poor. Just as he goes to put his phone away another number rings him, a private number.

"Hello?" he asks.

A muffled voice tries to speak through the line but the service makes it difficult for Logan to hear it properly. Sighing Logan walks back towards the canal where his service was a whole lot better.

* * *

><p>Cameron watches from afar as Logan takes back off in the other direction, he pulls up the hood of his jumper and goes to sneak in now that Logan is occupied. Just as he reaches the steps, he pauses, thinking whether he should take the opportunity to kill Logan now or hide and wait until the moment is right. Deciding on the latter option he sneaks inside.<p>

* * *

><p>The party is in full swing now that Camille is at DJ Decks doing the music. Kendall jumps onto the stage to Camille to ask her how she is.<p>

"Hey how's it going?" he shouts trying to compete with the music's volume.

"Wow I can't believe I'm doing this! I thought I wanted to be an actress but this is unreal! I'm so glad Logan didn't let me walk away!" Camille shouts back.

"Speaking of Logan, have you seen him?" Kendall asks Camille.

"He's on the phone outside" Camille replies returning to the music.

"Everything time I think something is going to happen he backs off! I don't think he's interested" Kendall says sounding a bit like a whiny drunk. If Camille didn't think Kendall was drinking before hand she thinks it now.

"Ken, if you don't go show you're interested, then I guarantee you that someone else will! He's probably already out by the van or something. So Go!" Camille says sending Kendall off, after Kendall goes she starts to fist pump to the beat of the music. Kendall tries to navigate his way out of the crowd and he was unaware that the person he bumped into was Cameron.

* * *

><p>Cameron decides to make his move now, he slips past people out into the darkening night. He looks down to see that the backdoors to the van are open.<p>

"Bingo" Cameron says slipping on his gloves. He looks around to see if there is anyone around before he stalks his way down to the van. He smiles evilly, the loud music can cover the screams as Kendall dies here tonight. As me moves closer he can hear movement from the van.

"Kendall" he calls out, but a female voice answers him back.

"Oh my god. Wait Mr. B what are you doing here?" Camille asks.

"Ahh, I was here to collect someone, my neighbour asked me to pick up her son as her car isn't broken and she cannot drive stick, but I think there might have been a mix up of times" Cameron replies.

"Oh sorry I'm just a bit on edge today, it's just some bastard has been following me around today, really creeping me out. You know I could have him done! He said he was going to kill me because I wouldn't. Umm, never mind" Camille says venting her problems for the first time today.

"Really? Well I'm sure that won't happen" Cameron say sounding intrigued by this piece of information.

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't really talk right now, I'm DJing inside, I just came out to find a working pair of headphones" Camille says hopping out of the van.

"Oh you haven't seen Kendall have you?" Camille asks.

"No I cannot say I have" Cameron replies.

"Oh, then I'm guessing he's probably busy with Logan, if you catch my drift" Camille says doing air quotes when saying if you catch my drift.

"Oh from what I've heard, I thought that Kendall was more keen on Logan, than Logan was on Kendall." Cameron says bluffing.

"Haven't you heard? They are like head over heels for each other" Camille says sounding excited.

"I didn't know that" Cameron sounding genuinely surprised at this piece of information on his nemesis and his next and possibly former target.

"Of course, I kinda shot myself in the foot. Cos you see I got them together and I have kinda got this crush on Logan now myself" Camille says sounding down.

"You have?" Cameron asks to which Camille replies with a nod.

"The two of you would have made a lovely couple" Cameron says offering Camille a sympathetic smile.

"He's probably better off" Camille mutters under breath as she flicks the hair from out of her face.

"You know, I've been hurt so many times and I'm definitely going to get in there first the next time. I'm going to use them, I'm going to abuse them, I'm just going to have fun, I'm just gonna move on. I'm gonna be like Jo Taylor. You know from today I've learned that all men are scumbags, oh apart from a certain few, like you Mr. B" Camille says playing with the ends of her hair as she spoke to Cameron.

"Well must be inside" Camille says walking away. As she walks away a look of disgust appears on Cameron's face, his forgiving mood was turned sour by Camille's use a abuse speech, but when she spoke of that, Cameron briefly saw James Diamond in her place, blinking once and she was normal. He was also far from pleased that there was another slut present. Jo Taylor. Cameron now had three targets.

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight.<p>

Kendall is still walking around looking for Logan inside the club until Logan walks right up to him and captures his lips in a kiss. Kendall pulls back from Logan and tells him that it's about time.

* * *

><p>Jo Taylor.<p>

Jo and Carlos are practically humping each other on the dance floor, they let the music fuel their bodies as they dance to the beat and their tongue's dance with one another. The attraction she feels for Carlos is unlike any other she's felt for any other boy before, but will she stay faithful?

* * *

><p>Camille Roberts.<p>

Camille is dancing to the beat at the DJ Decks. Her music is a big hit with the party-goers. She sees her phone light up and picking it up she sees that she got a text from Kendall with a smiley face. Camille texts back three big smiley faces. She watches as Kendall and Logan wave up at her before they kiss again. Camille watches as Logan excuses himself and walks off towards the bathrooms leaving Kendall to dance alone in the crowd.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The final build up to the next kill, have you guys any thought to who it maybe? Read &amp; Review to let me know your thoughts.<strong>_

_**Z xx**_


	13. Date With Death

**Sinister Intentions C13 – A Date With Death.**

**_So here it is. The next kill. Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter :)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cameron sneaks back inside the building unnoticed almost hitting off a slightly drunken Logan at one stage but he manages to slip in beside some pallets of wood where he can see all his potential victims. Kendall dancing on the dance floor, Jo grinding up against Carlos and Camille up at the DJ Deck. He wonder to himself how is he going to trick one of them to come outside, while he plans his next move of action the song "Seekir" by Zola Jesus fills the club. He suddenly decides what to do as he moves his way through the crowd and straight for Kendall.<p>

He slinks past everyone and no one would notice it happen with the music playing loudly, everyone would think that Cameron was just another person out dancing the night away. He stalks right up to Kendall and grabs him.

Kendall shouts at some grabs him from behind but as he turns around to see who it was he can't see anyone close enough to him, Kendall shakes his head and puts it to his imagination before resuming dancing, not even noticing as a guy in a black hoody walks away from him. Kendall also fails to notice that something belonging to him is missing. His phone.

* * *

><p>Camille passes the headphones over to another DJ and goes and gets a shot of alcohol.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan returns to Kendall with drink his hand earning a smile and a kiss from Kendall, and the two walks away from the dance floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Camille downs the shot of alcohol and returns to the dance floor and dances with a hot topless guy.<p>

* * *

><p>Jo separates herself from Carlos who needed to use the bathroom and dances her way out onto the dance floor, bumping into a guy wearing a black hoody, nearly knocking his phone out of his hand. She doesn't even apologise and continues to dance into centre of the dance floor.<p>

* * *

><p>While Camille is dancing with the topless guys she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. It's a message from Kendall.<p>

"Can you meet me outside? It's important. And about Logan".

"Well that weird, since when does Kendall use full words when he texts?" Camille thinks to herself as she re-reads the text. Deciding to go out, she pulls her scarf from the DJ Decks before going out to leave. Camille manages to get out through the crowd and to her annoyance it was pouring rain. She uses her scarf as a makeshift hood to prevent her hair from getting too wet. She looks around to see if she can see Kendall but can't see much because of the rain and how dark it was after getting. She walks down the steps and looks around again while trying to avoid going completely out in the rain. Still getting no sign of Kendall she decides to ring Kendall. The phone just keeps ringing as Cameron approaches her from behind.

Camille hearing Kendall's phone ring from behind turns around and is shocked to find Cameron walking towards her, Kendall's phone in one hand his other hidden behind his back. Confused to why Cameron has Kendall's phone in the first place.

"Mr.B?" she asks extremely confused.

"I'm so sorry" Cameron pauses and stops right in front of her.

"But you talked yourself into this" came Cameron's reply.

"What?" Camille says being left in more confused.

Before Camille can think,

Cameron swing his hidden arm back before striking it forwards and bashing something hard against Camille's forehead.

Camille feeling an intense pain in her head and stumbles back dropping her scarf onto the wet ground, she feels something warm flow down from her forehead along with the rain.

Cameron drops the phone and raises the object again.

Camille sees blood on it, her blood.

Cameron strikes her again, knocking her away further from him so her back is facing him.

Camille screams in pain as her vision becomes clouded with red.

Cameron drops the object he used to hit Camille's head with and he run up and grabs her by the neck from behind.

Camille tries to struggle but Cameron is stronger.

Cameron pulls her into under some scaffolding across from the building, the plastic keep them hidden but let's in enough light for Cameron to see Camille.

He shoves her harshly by the neck up against the wall, her head bouncing back off the wall, making it fall forwards.

Holding her neck in place he pulls out some rope and proceeds to wrap it around her neck.

Camille struggles for breath as Cameron tightens the rope. She tries to punch him but can barely even life up her hand.

Cameron stares into her eyes as she starts to fade away

Camille continues to struggle and gasp for breath, but she's beginning to get weaker and weaker

Cameron just silently applies more pressure.

The blood continues to flow from her wound as she turns to her left slightly.

She sees Logan and Kendall kissing in the rain just a few feet away from her.

"Is this the last thing I'm going to see" she thinks as she reaches her hand out in their direction.

Camille feels her eyelids grow heavier as Logan and Kendall move away.

Cameron watches as Camille takes her last breath and her eyes shut.

Cameron looks at the necklace dangling around the now dead Camille's neck. He gently pulls it off and surveys it before pulling the dead girl into his arms.

"All done. It's all done" he whispers cradling Camille's head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>For those of you that guessed Camille, you were right. I had no intention to kill off Kendall or Jo seeing as there involve in the grand finale. But i was however planning to switch Camille with Carlos. I even have the chapter wrote up which i will post once i've finished this story. Now that this chapter is done i will be going on a slight hiatus to finish some college work, i'll try to post the next chapter soon and here's a teaser of what to expect.<strong>_

_**The Murder of Camille sends shockwaves throughout the village while Logan shuts down and pushes everyone away. Madison is released from hospital, will she be able to reunite everyone in these dark hours? Kendall's relationship with Logan suffers after Camille is found, will they work through it? And Cameron begin's his decent into madness as he comes face to face with the mothers of his victims.**_

**_Hope you guys enjoyed :)_**

**_Z xx_**


	14. The Morning After The Night Before

**Sinister Intentions C14 – The Morning After the Night Before**

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is the beginning of the end. **_

_**Madison awakens and returns home, but does she remember her attack? Cameron begins to feel guilt over his actions the night before and the teens recover from last night's antics, only to receive some horrifying news… Camille is found dead.**_

* * *

><p>One thing Logan was sure of when he woke up, he wasn't in his own bed. Looking to his left he sees Kendall's arm wrapped firmly around him, besides seeing Kendall, he also feels something of Kendall's.<p>

"Looks like someone was happy I stayed last night" Logan whispers watching Kendall sleep.

* * *

><p>A bright white blinds Madison's vision as she wakes up. Unsure of where she is, Madison quickly sits up, causing her to receive a painful rush to her head. She grabs her head with one of hands and cause her pain in her arm, which makes her shriek. She looks down to see a drip in her arm. She pokes at it and immediately regrets it when it causes her more pain.<p>

"Madison?" a voice asks.

Madison turns around to see her mother walking into the room with a bouquets of lilies in her hands. She looks at the flowers and feels as if she likes them a lot. But she doesn't know why though.

"Mom?" Madison asks a bit unsure of where she is.

"Maddie" Joanna says tearing up and running over to her daughter and pulls into a hug. Madison winces in pain, which is mainly in her neck area.

"Mom… Why am I here?" Madison whispers in her mother's arms.

"Sweetie? You don't remember do you?" Joanna says pulling away to face Madison.

"N-no…" Madison says so quiet she's almost whispering.

This change to her daughter just break's Joanna's heart. Madison used to be loud, funny, mischievous and flirty. This new one, she's too quiet. Joanna vows to make her whoever did this to her daughter pay. She looks at her daughter who throws worried glances around the room. Maybe it would be for the best Madison doesn't know why she's here. But maybe she should tell her the truth, in case she remembers who did this to her.

"Honey, a few weeks ago…" Joanna pauses and gulps. The attack haunted her still even though she herself did not experience it. She had nightmares every night of what her daughter went through.

"You were attacked" Joanna eventually says. She watched the confused look on her daughter's face change to a look of absolute complete terror.

* * *

><p>Jo sat dropped down beside Carlos with a thump, everyone else sitting around them groaned because of the audible noise.<p>

"Jo… Please don't make too much noise" Logan moans lifting his head reluctantly off Kendall's shoulder.

"How much did I drink last night?" the blonde Jennifer says removing her sunglasses revealing her dark eyes.

"Too much" everyone else replies.

"Never been this hung-over before and by the way, where are the other two Jen's and Camille?" Carlos asks.

At the mention of Camille's name, Logan gets this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he puts it down to the major hangover that's plaguing him.

"Curly J stayed with Lucy in town last night and the other one left with her brother, as for Cammy, I didn't see her after she finished DJing" Blondie replies rubbing her temples.

"I think she went home with that guy she was dancing with for most of the night, we had a chat earlier the night and I told her to go and have fun. She had a bad experience with some guy outside the club. I say he was the cunt who stole my phone too!" Kendall speaks for the first time.

"When was that and your phone was stolen?" Logan asks turning to face Kendall.

"Was just before she finished DJing and my phone went missing during the night, I was grabbed by one guy at one stage so I think that asshole who stole it" Kendall replies.

A car pulled up beside the teens. Logan recognized the car as being his Dad's. He quickly jumps up off of Kendall, regretting it almost immediately as his head begins to spin. Logan sits back down beside Kendall to the amusement of everyone else as Logan's father comes out of the car.

"Ha ha, son looks like you can't handle your drink" Logan's dad says ruffling Logan's hair.

"Whatever!" Logan mumbles as everyone else giggles at the sight.

"If you guys will excuse me I'm going to try and ring Camille" Jo says slipping away.

"So what are you here for Dad?" Logan asks.

"I've been called for business so I've to leave now" the man replies frowning.

"Can you not say?" Logan asks.

"Afraid not, just saw your sister and here to say goodbye to you, then I've to go" Logan's Dad says pulling his son into a hug.

While father and son chatted Jo snuck away, phone in hand and ready to contact Camille. She gets Camille's number from her phonebook and dials.

"Come on Cam, pick up!" Jo says into the phone.

Jo pulls the phone away from her ear in frustration, it was only now that she could no longer hear the dial tone that Jo hears something she recognizes almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Cameron was out and about the village again. The evil man smiled as he remembered recent events. His smile grew bigger when he thought about the prize that gave him plenty of joy. His thoughts soon turned to that of his daughter and her new addition. The smile on his face changed mentally, as he thought fondly of the new girls in his life. While deep in his thoughts, Cameron didn't realise he'd walked into the forest. It was only when he was addressed by a woman in red with a dog, did he realise where he was, the area where he cruelly took away James Diamond's life.<p>

"Mr. Blissett? Are you all right?" the woman asked him.

"Hmm, why yes dear, I am. Sorry, I am getting old and my memory is beginning to fail me, could you be a gem and remind an old one such as me as to who you might be?" Cameron asked using his loving grandfather routine.

"Oh, it is quite all right Mr. Blissett, my name is Brooke Diamond" the woman replies.

It was a quick flash but then it was over, where Brooke was standing, he briefly saw the boy James standing in her place. His eyes pierced him before his disappeared. Cameron shook his head and feigned a cough.

"Diamond… You aren't by any chance a relation to the boy James?" Cameron asks.

The woman slowly turned over to the direction where the police tape barred off any entry to the place of death.

"Yes. I was his mother…" She replies staring over at the area.

Cameron tensed up at this piece of information, something that went unnoticed by Brooke, but did not go unseen by the dog. The tiny dog's eyes narrowed and a growl erupted from its throat as it glared hatefully in Cameron's direction.

"Britzy!" Brooke scolded the dog.

The dog stopped growling but continued to glare. Cameron also narrowed his eyes at the dog. It was better than staring the mother.

"Well. I must be off… My therapist suggested it would have been a good idea to visit the place where my son was murd- passed away before his time." Brooke said petting Britzy to try and calm the girl down.

"I assume your therapist got their degree off the internet?" Cameron suggested.

"No doubt…" Brooke paused and looked back over at the place.

"That bastard…" Brooke barely whispered.

"…" Cameron remained silent.

"That bastard. He took only good thing in my life away. A Mother should never have to bury their child. Not before them. I was going to be old and grey, James would bring his kids around. I'd tell them stories. I have so much regret. I wish I could've been there more for him. I am not a wicked woman. I bare no ill or grudge against anyone. But, if I the cold hearted, evil, sinful bitch. If I find the man or woman that took away my baby's life, I'll kill them." Brooke says before turning, offers Cameron a goodbye and walks away.

Cameron gulps as he walks over to the police tape. Another apparition of James appears before him again. Jame's skin appears a ghostly white, his lips tinted blue, the dark rings under his eyes which glared intense hatred at him, the wound was on his head was even now darker but with no blood flow. But what stood out the most on James was the angry red that stuck out like a sore thumb against the deathly pale skin. James began to slowly lift his hand and as fast a lightning it was pointing at Cameron.

Cameron closes his eyes, takes in a deep breath and lets it out. He slowly opens his eyes to see that James is no longer there. But something happened here to Cameron, whether it was the words the woman spoke or the vision of the one that used to be. Cameron felt something inside, something he never recognized before, was it guilt he was feeling or the effects of last night's dinner? Cameron did not know the answer but he suspected option one.

* * *

><p>The song that Jo knew too well played. Although she could just faintly hear it. There was no mistaking she could hear Camille's phone ringing. Jo turned around expecting to see the girl but she was nowhere in sight. Before she could get a chance to locate the source of sound, Camille's phone stopped. Jo redialled and the song played again, the other's oblivious to the song that everyone knew was Camille's.<p>

As Kendall and Logan's father talked, Logan cocked his head to the side as he watched Jo from the benches outside Kendall's family's bar. He watched as the girl looked around as she pulled her phone away from her ear. She eventually started walking in the direction towards Logan's dad's car while looking around, Logan didn't know why but that feeling he had, got a whole lot worse. He excused himself from two out of three of the most important men in his life. He quickly joined Jo.

"You ok?" he asked causing the girl to jump like a cat out of water.

"Fuck. Logan you scared me. Aww damn lost it!" Jo swears.

"Lost what?" Logan asks.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, so I dialled a number. It's Camille's maybe" Jo said in a sing song voice.

"You know it's creepy how much you and what's her face-" Jo cuts off Logan mid-sentence.

"Carly Rae-Jepsen".

"Whatever. But what about Camille?" Logan asks.

"Oh yeah. I heard her phone. I don't think she's here but maybe she dropped it or something" Jo replies dialling Camille's number again.

Logan hears it this time, but hearing that song, for some reason he's filled with fear. He looks over at Jo and she shares the same look. They hear the song coming from the back end of Logan's father car.

As the rest continue their conversations, Logan and Jo stop at the booth of the car. They both share a hesitant look.

Logan slowly opens it.

The sight they see shocks them.

Jo lets out a deafening scream.

Everyone stops as at the sound of Jo's scream.

Logan falls to the ground.

Kendall sprints over to his side.

Jo becomes hysterical.

Carlos pulls her into his arms.

Logan's father remains rooted to the spot.

A small crowd begins to form, look of sorrow and shock grace their faces.

Jennifer slowly walks over car.

She too screams when she sees the lifeless body of Camille Robert's in the booth of the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok I'm soo sorry this took like forever for me to update. And to make up for it. I'm running a little contest. Whoever can guess what Camille's ring tone is, I'll write them a fluffy one shot :) So also we are coming into the final chapters now. The ending has been decided and it may lead to a sequel. So read and review people. I also must mention, please ignore any spelling mistakes towards the end, I was finishing this off at 4am :)<strong>_

_**Z xx**_


	15. The Breakdown

**Sinister Intentions Chapter 15 – The Breakdown**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. And no the song is not Call Me Maybe but, the song has been mentioned already in this story ;)**

* * *

><p>The events around Jennifer happened so quickly. The loud scream stopped everyone in their tracks. She sees Logan fall to the ground, he was white as a ghost. She watches Jo flip out and scream. She watches Carlos and Kendall sprint off to their sides. She watches Jo become hysterical as a crowd begins to form. She sees the look of shock, disgust and fear appear on the faces of the bystanders. Soon she can hear the police. She can see the look on Logan's face as he glares in the direction of his father. The tear running down his face. The police sending people away. Arresting Logan's father and shoving him into the back of the police car. Jennifer doesn't feel her herself get up, she doesn't feel herself walking over to the shocked Kendall, the mute Carlos, the devastated Logan and the hysterical Jo. But what Jennifer does remember is screaming just as loud as Jo when she sees the battered lifeless body of Camille Roberts.<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since that day. The police still hadn't released Camille's body back to her family, causing further sadness and devastation to them. The Mitchell family was just affected by the recent death, the hateful looks from the other villagers who all gossiped and bitch about the 'killer' in the family. Logan and Madison's relationships became strained. Madison's friends distanced themselves from her even though she was only out of hospital. Logan's were too, he was pushing away the people he loved.<p>

Logan's phoned beeped. He didn't bother to look at it. It was no doubt another text from Kendall or Carlos or Jo. The only people who still bothered with him at this time. The Jennifer's were the first to run, Jett followed soon after along with Lucy. His phoned beeped again. Logan didn't know if it was curiosity or was he annoyed but he checked his phone. It was from Carlos.

"_Hey. U me Jo + K. We getin u out. Get dressd. We at urs! C." _It read.

Logan knew he couldn't get out of this. He'd been pushing them away and one thing he's learned from being friends with Carlos, if he wants you to do something, you'll do it. No questions asked. Sighing, he emerged from his room, seeing the balcony door open, he goes down to see Madison standing at the railings, just staring down at the place of her attack.

"I still can't remember anything" she whispers scaring Logan who thought he was in ninja mode.

"Maddie, its ok-" Madison cuts off Logan.

"No Logan, it's not. I want to know who the person who did this to me. But I can't think of anything. The last thing I remember is you leaving to stay with-" Madison stops short of what she was about to say.

"But, I dunno, there's something yeah, whenever I look at that area. It's like I have these words in my head. There in my voice but I just don't know" Madison says looking down.

"You'll remember eventually, you have me and mom to help you" Logan says offering his sister a smile.

"Yeah and those guys" Madison says pointing to the approaching Jo, Carlos and Kendall.

"I'll see you later brother, I'm going to go see how mum is and go for a lie down." Madison says as she walked back inside. Logan followed right after, but locks the doors and secures it before moving downstairs.

* * *

><p>"We're getting you out of this place for a day" Jo states. It's a good thing she's an actress because she was fooling Kendall and Carlos with her "I'm ok routine" but Logan could see straight through her. She was just as devastated as he was. Jo and Logan were Camille's closest friends.<p>

"I don't know guys, not up to it" Logan mumbles.

"Bullshit, let's just go into town for a while, hang out and see a movie. Because I'm getting sick of seeing this place" Carlos says.

"Come on Logie, for me" Kendall pouts.

"Fine." Logan says remaining unfazed by Kendall's pout but it did make Logan want to latch onto Kendall.

* * *

><p>The day out didn't exactly go as planned, it wasn't long before Logan was recognised at the "serial killer's" son. All four were shocked and appalled by some of the abuse people were shouting in their direction. Logan tried not to respond to any of it that was until some balding man, looking mid to late forties came over to them.<p>

"What?" Jo harshly growls at the man.

The man says nothing instead he produces what looks like a bucket of red liquid before emptying it all over the four teens.

"There. Now you have some more blood for your hands" the man spits before walking away leaving the four teens covered what they now know was blood.

"I want to go home now" Logan calmly says wiping the blood from his face.

"Smells like pig's blood" Carlos comments while Jo shrieks.

* * *

><p>They dropped a very pissed off Jo home first before the boys went back to Logan's. Madison was in the kitchen when they arrived.<p>

"Don't ask" Logan says as Madison looks on shocked.

"Carlos you can take the shower upstairs in the main bathroom. Kendall we'll use Madison's one." Logan says still calm.

The boys nod wordlessly before sharing a look, they both are worried that Logan is being very calm about today's events. Madison runs off in search of towels while the boys go get showered.

Twenty minutes later, all showered and fresh, the boys and Madison are back down in the living room. Carlos and Madison were fixated on some tv show onscreen but Kendall couldn't take his mind off Logan, who was currently reading a book.

"Come on Logan! Do something! Say something!" Kendall blurts out finally breaking the awkward silence.

"…" Logan said nothing not even looking at Kendall.

"Seriously Logan. How are you being so calm about everything?" Carlos timidly asks.

Logan closes his books and places it on the coffee table. He takes in a deep breath before turning to face the three staring at him.

"What do you want me to say?" Logan asks.

"…" they all remain silent.

"Do you want me to say I'm pissed off? I'm devastated? I can't believe it? Well fast forward to the present guys it happened!" Logan says raising his voice.

"…" Carlos, Kendall and Madison don't speak a word.

"I know for a fact it wasn't my dad who killed those people! He wasn't even in the state half the time! I know for a fact it's Cameron! That bastard! He's the cause of all this!" Logan says his voice verging on shouting.

"Again with the Cameron stuff? Come on Logan, the man can hardly lift a stick… What makes you think he could physically kill someone?" Kendall says earning a death glare off Logan.

"Really? And you're supposed to be my boyfriend. You're supposed to believe me. You know what fuck you Kendall, I wish never had to clean that stupid man's house. None of this would've ever happened. One thing he wanted to do was kill you" Logan says pointing at a shocked Kendall.

"Come on Logan you don't mean that" Carlos says in disbelief at what Logan just said to Kendall.

"Try me" Logan says through gritted teeth.

Kendall quickly gets up off the sofa and walks over to and out the front the door. Carlos and Madison says at Logan in shock and disgust.

"Out of all my years I've known you. I can honestly say now I'm ashamed to be friends with you" Carlos says before getting up to leave also.

"Bye now" Logan says watching Carlos walk out into the darkness.

"I don't know who you are but you are not my brother" Madison says with vemon.

* * *

><p>Kendall stormed quickly out of the house, he couldn't let Logan see how deeply his words cut him. The tears were starting to form as his body kept moving in a direction away from the Mitchell household.<p>

"Excuse me son, are you all right?" a voice asks Kendall.

Kendall wipes his eyes as the tears start to spill over and down the side of his face. He looks to see that the man who'd caused him some of the pain Cameron Blissett was standing in front of him by a black van with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Peachy" Kendall sarcastically replies.

"Something tells me that is a lie" Cameron says carrying on his 'concerned old man' act.

" I don't know what is up with Logan." Kendall says sniffing.

"Ahh a Logan problem? That boy has caused me a few problems the last few months." Cameron says throwing glances around him.

"Common denominator to our problems. I don't what's with him lately but he's got this thing in his head that you're the one who killed James and Camille. I know crazy right?" Kendall says wiping his eyes.

"You know it doesn't sound crazy at all. In fact your little friend is spot on" Cameron says dropping the concerned old man act.

"What?" Kendall asks staring at Cameron with a look of confusion.

Cameron's smirk drops as he punches Kendall square in the jaw. Kendall spins his head sharply back at Cameron who grabs the back of Kendall's head and rams it against the side of the van, knocking the wind out of him. Cameron hits Kendall's head back against the van again making him groggy. But just as Cameron was getting ready to place his hands around Kendall's neck a voice rings out.

"KENDALL?" the voice shouts.

* * *

><p>Carlos had walked out of Logan's house shortly after what Logan said to Kendall. Carlos couldn't believe how malicious Logan acted. He could hear let alone see Kendall's heart break at Logan's comments. And Carlos truly meant what he said to Logan, he was ashamed to know Logan after that. A loud thump startled Carlos from his thoughts. Carlos looked ahead of him to see a man holding Kendall up against a black van, looking like he was getting ready to strangle him.<p>

"KENDALL?" Carlos shouts seeing the scene in front of him.

The man holding Kendall snaps his head in Carlos's direction as Carlos runs in their direction.

"Blast!" the man swears and runs off into the night as Carlos runs over to catch Kendall before he fell to the ground.

Cameron ran quickly to the other side of the van. He was sure the latino boy saw him. He could not let him live now. Cameron crept quietly around back to Carlos to find the boy fumbling to use his phone.

"Come on phone! Work! No signal? Seriously?" Carlos swears unaware Cameron was creeping up behind.

Cameron brings his fist down onto the back of Carlos's skull, knocking the boy out cold. Carlos falls down beside Kendall, his phone falling away from them. Cameron looks down at the two boys and smirks. He throws a look around to see if anyone had seen them. Satisfied no one had, he opens the back of the van and bundles the two boys in before closing it and locking it. He just got into the driver's seat himself when a loud clap of thunder rang throughout the area and the rain began to fall. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the area, for a small second when the lightning lit up the place, he saw them. His wife Eloise, Mimi Lewis, Kate Ryan, James Diamond and Camille Roberts just staring in at him. Cameron's blood boiled.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" the deranged man shouts driving quickly through the apparitions.

While driving onto into the night, Cameron let one important detail behind him. Carlos's phone.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Carly, its Jojo. Ring me back when you get this. Miss you babe" Carlos's voicemail played.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Cameron has now got Kendall and Carlos. Uh oh. Only one more chapter left before the grand finale, Then I will post the epilogue which will be spilt into two chapters as well as the alternate club night death, where Carlos dies instead of Camille. The epilogue's may lead onto a sequel depending if you guys want it or not. Anyway R&amp;R and next chapter will be up later :) <strong>_

_**Z xx**_


	16. Earth & Fire

**Sinister Intentions C16 – Earth & Fire**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. This chapter is the beginning of the end. As Carlos's and Kendall's families notice their disappearance, Logan receives a mysterious letter while Jo makes a discovery of her own. Btw this chapter is super long!**

* * *

><p>"No Jennifer, Kendall didn't say here last night. Ok sweetie. Don't worry. I'll be sure to let you know if I heard anything" Joanna says into her phone staring out at the pouring rain. She takes a sip of her steaming hot coffee before going back to making breakfast.<p>

"No Officer Garcia, I haven't seen him since he left last night, did you try Jo's? He could be there?" Logan says into his own phone as he comes into the kitchen with mail.

"Yeah ok. Let me know thanks, bye" Logan says pocketing his phone. He flicks through the mail until he sees a letter addressed to him in a very neat old style of writing. He shoves it under his shirt before him mother notices.

"Morning sweetheart" his mother calls from the stove.

"Morning Mom, what are we having for breakfast?" Logan asks yawning.

"Logie, by any chance did Kendall tell you where he went before he left last night and we're having pancakes" Joanna replies.

"No. He didn't. We kinda had a fight last night…" Logan says looking away.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry. It's just I had to ask because I was talking to Jennifer there on the phone moments ago and she said Kendall never came home. Shoot! We're out of milk, sweetie can you run to the store and wake up your sister as well" Joanna asks looking at her son with sympathy.

"Yeah sure mom, no problem" Logan says making his way upstairs.

He walks into his room and takes out the letter, he goes to open it but decides against it, figuring he can open it once he has his errands sorted. Logan places the letter down on his dresser but as he goes to leave he notices a change. Kendall watch was on the dresser.

"How did that get there?" Logan questions lifting up the watch and expecting it.

"Probably took it off before his shower last night, but I could've sworn he had it on when he left. Ok I really need to stop talking to myself" Logan says putting the watch down. But as Logan walks away to go wake up Madison, a small piece of paper falls from the watch.

* * *

><p>Jo was at the playground watching her little brother play on the swing set when she saw Cameron walking down the street looking very agitated and jittery.<p>

"Mr. Blissett, are you ok?" She calls over to the man.

The man looks over at her with an evil intent in his eyes, something that Jo see's.

"Back to haunt me again, are you? Well clear off you little whore!" he shouts walking over towards a terrified Jo.

"Wait what?" a fearful Jo asks.

"…" Cameron doesn't say anything, he just stares at Jo with a malicious look in his eyes.

"Jojo. Can we come home now? I wanna go watch tv" a little boy asks.

"Yes, ok Mason, we'll go now if you like" Jo says smiling down at her little brother.

"Yay! I don't like playing in the rain anymore." The child says taking Jo's hand.

Jo slowly turns around to see Cameron had vanished, she didn't know what the hell had happened there, she'd never seen the man freak out like that before and how dare he call her a whore? Jo is a classy lady unlike half the sluts around their school. As they walked back home the rain started to lighten slightly, Jo pulls out her phone to see if she got any message from Carlos. Disappointed with the lack of a response from her boyfriend she puts her phone back into her skirt pocket.

"Mother, we're home" Jo calls out as they arrived indoors. She took off her brother's jacket and the child ran off in search of tv.

"Jo can you come here a second?" Jo hear's her dad call from the kitchen.

Jo walks into the kitchen to see her dad with Carlos's dad, Jo noted he was in uniform. The two men were talking and drinking coffee. Jo sighs seeing Carlos's dad.

"Look, if this is about Camille, I've already told you all I know…" Jo mumbles out.

"No, this is actually a different visit, you haven't by any chance seen Carlos?" The man asks.

"Sorry, can't say I have, I know he was at Logan's last night when they dropped me off. Some asshole-" Jo's dad cut her off.

"Language!" He says.

"Sorry! Anyway, while idiot threw pig's blood over us in town yesterday before calling Logan the killer son." Jo bitterly says thinking back to yesterday's events.

"Hmm, it's not like Carlos to hide things" Carlos's dad replies.

"They'll turn up, they are probably in town or something" Jo says pouring herself some coffee.

"I hope you're right. Anyway I best be off" Carlos's dad says leaving the house.

Jo sips her coffee thinking back to that encounter with Cameron earlier, she'd never seen the man like that before and he was acting so suspicious. But before Jo could put any though into it her father calls her again.

"Jo, I need you to run to the store" he says.

"Fine, what do you need?" Jo replies.

* * *

><p>Logan got back home quicker than he thought he would, the rain had lightened a small bit on his way but became heavy again once he left the store. He swears as he gets into his house almost soaking wet. Madison throws him a dirty look as he enters the kitchen, which goes unnoticed by their mother. Logan drops off the milk and runs quickly up to his room. He strips of his wet clothes and replaces them with new ones. It's when he passes his dresser he remembers the letter, but something else catches his eye, a small piece of paper beside the watch. Logan picks it up and reads it.<p>

"You will get a letter today. Read it." Logan says reading out the message.

Logan puts the paper back down. And picks up the letter, opens its and takes it out.

"Hello, you do not need to no who I am, only that we both share something in common, our suspicions of Cameron Blissett.

I have evidence that suggests Cameron may be the killer.

Meet at the clearway to the forest at 4pm sharp, any later I leave.

Come alone, tell no one." Logan says reading out the message.

Logan looks over at the clock, it's 3:46pm. He reads the letter again.

"This guy can't be serious?" Logan mumbles.

Logan goes to put down the letter when he notices there is writing on the back of the letter.

"PS. Your friends Carlos and Kendall are in great danger. If you wish to save them, come alone at 4"

The last line made Logan's stomach twist. If he didn't take the letter seriously earlier he does now. No one has heard from Carlos or Kendall since they left last night. That's not like them at all. Logan is looking at the clock, he doesn't have that much time but he makes a decision and slips away from him home.

* * *

><p>Jo was walking from the store when Logan ran into her, literally.<p>

"Oww!" She cries out.

"Sorry Jo, I gotta go its important!" Logan calls back to her running off.

"Wait Logan?" Jo calls after him but he boy continues to run.

Jo sighs and starts walking back home. She stops outside Cameron Blissett's house.

"That man is definitely hiding something" Jo says staring at the house.

Jo looks around her a few times before coming to a decision.

"Maybe a little peak won't hurt, I'll be in and out before he's home" Jo says sneaking into around the back of the house. She takes two pins from her hair and gets to work on picking the backdoor's lock.

* * *

><p>Logan reached the clearing of the forest. It had since been cleaned up since James's death. But as Logan neared the area he was supposed to meet the mystery person, he stopped dead at the sight in front of him. Standing in the clearing was Cameron. He had a camera in his hands and was taking a picture of a rope hanging off a tree. A relatively new rope. Thankfully Cameron hadn't noticed Logan yet but Logan cursed himself mentally for being so stupid to fall into a trap like this!<p>

"Hello Logan" Cameron casually called out.

Logan's heart started to race, had Cameron seen him? Or was Cameron just bluffing. His breathing begins to take up pace as Logan tries to calm himself down.

"I'm afraid a career in espionage isn't on your resume." Cameron calls out to Logan.

'Shit! He know's I'm here!' Logan thinks to himself as he starts to panic.

"I've been aware of your arrival before you even noticed me" Cameron says turning around to face the tree Logan was hiding behind.

"You might as well come out now!" Cameron orders as Logan pulls out his phone, with shaky fingers he manages to get it onto record.

Logan holds it behind his back as he eases his way out into view, but to his shock and terror he can no longer see Cameron.

"Ah there you are!" Cameron says appearing suddenly beside the tree Logan was hiding at causing Logan to jump out of his skin. Logan quickly pulls his hand behind his back again to hide the phone.

"…" Logan was speechless and backed away slightly from the evil old man.

"Quite an interesting time to be going for a walk in the forest" Cameron says as Logan moves quickly to the other side of the tree.

"Don't you think!" Cameron says stopping Logan in his tracks.

"But then now with that terrible murderer behind bars, there is nothing to be afraid of" Cameron says edging towards Logan slightly.

"No more games Cameron!" Logan says trying to sound tough.

"It's just you and me" Logan says staring Cameron down while making sure his phone is able to hear.

"Why don't you get it off your chest, if that's what you want" Logan says keeping his voice low but firm.

"Do I?" Cameron replies sarcastically.

The two stare each other down before Cameron speaks again.

"You know, I truly am sorry Logan." Cameron says with a smirk.

"Sorry… Sorry you killed all those people?" Logan says, the terror is was feeling beginning to appear in his voice.

"Oh dear me, no" Cameron replies.

"Sorry that the terrible of your father, have brought you to this state. Sorry you're so confused, so troubled, if only if there was something I could do" Cameron says rubbing his neck, taunting Logan who face show's a brief flicker of terror. But Cameron continues.

"Take it all away…" He mutters out.

Cameron launches himself at Logan causing Logan to gasp out in absolute fear, with voice starting to fail him. Logan begins to have visions of what Cameron is going to do to him, mostly involving the rope hanging across from them, but as quickly as Cameron pounced on Logan, he pulled away holding up Logan's phone for the scared teen to see.

"Really?" Cameron asks looking at the phone and cancels the recording.

"I'm almost offended" Cameron sarcastically remarks.

"Who is it that you think you are dealing with?" Cameron becomes sinister, his intent now clear.

"A monster!" Logan replies trying not to spit into Cameron's face.

"I heard a saying long ago, take care lest you become a monster yourself!" Cameron says getting right into Logan's face.

"…" Logan remains silent.

"Gaze long enough into the abyss and the abyss will gaze back. Into you." Cameron remarks.

Cameron suddenly pulls out Logan's arm and places Logan's phone rather forcefully into Logan's hand. Cameron turns and walks away from Logan and back over to the rope, leaving Logan to catch his breath.

"What did you do with Carlos and Kendall?" Logan shouts.

"Wouldn't you like to know, but you know, I think I might disappear from this place because after tonight I'll be 'dead' along with your friends" Cameron says taunting Logan with an evil smirk on his lips.

"But, my dear Logan, you might see me again, because you see, I have a habit of looking up dear old friends" Cameron says turning away from Logan.

Logan starts to hyperventilate as he watches Cameron finish up his work. Logan slowly felt all the terror, the fear, the sadness melt away inside him. He felt a new emotion begin to take over him. Anger and hatred. He wasn't sure if the tears streaming down his face were his fear or from the intense rage and hatred.

Logan feels his body begin to move, he loses control of himself. He picks something large off the ground as he approaches Cameron. Logan breaks into a run while an unaware Cameron remains oblivious to the approaching Logan. Logan lifts the object high above his head picking up momentum as he approaches Cameron. Logan reaches Cameron and using all the strength fuelled by the intense hatred, strike the object down hard on the back of Cameron's head.

Cameron falls to the ground with a thud. Logan stares down at Cameron, his rage having disappeared replaced by shock, what did he do? Did Logan just kill someone. Did Logan just lose his only chance of getting Carlos and Kendall back. Logan looks at the object in his hands. It is a large rock that he was surprised he lifted in one hand given its size, and looking at it, he was sure he just killed Cameron. Logan dropped the rock. He slowly backed away, until his he broke off into a sprint back to the village.

* * *

><p>Jo had just checked all most all the rooms in the house, she was beginning give up. She was hoping to find something that could've pointed to Cameron being the killer. Jo couldn't believe that Logan's father could ever hurt anyone, let alone his own daughter. Why couldn't the police see that. She was just about to leave when she sees a room she missed. She walks over to it but to her dismay it's locked when she tried to enter. Jo curses before she takes out her pins again. She cracks this door's lock easier than she cracked the back door. Jo may have wanted some information, but she regrets it when she walked into the room.<p>

Jo's mouth drops into a perfect O as she looks around the room. Pictures of Logan, Kendall, Carlos, even herself and more. All at different times, there was even pictures of Jo while she was sleeping! Jo backs away from the wall, bumping into something and knocking it over. Jo looks down to see a little jewellery box. Her curiosity begins to overtake her growing sense of fear and dread. Opening the box Jo receives a very unwanted surprise. The bracelet she gave to her cousin Mimi Lewis for her birthday.

A beep attract Jo's attention, she looks over to see a laptop at the far side of the room near the boarded up window. She puts the jewellery box down but takes a picture of its contents noticing that stuff belonging to her and others is present. How did Cameron get into her house. She walks over to the laptop and opens it, getting scared at what she might see. To her horror she sees Kendall and the love of her life Carlos locked in what looks like to be a drain duct. Jo started to freak now.

"Ok, Jo calm down, find out where they are" she whispers to herself.

After a few minutes of digging she manages to find an address. She writes down the address and shoves it into her skirt pocket. Suddenly Jo hears a noise behind her. She spins around to see Cameron standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Blisset? I- I" Cameron cuts of Jo by holding his hand up effectively silencing her.

"Oh you stupid girl, maybe if you kept your nose out, you might just have lived. I'm afraid I can't let you leave here alive. But you know I must say one thing to you before I leave you to burn. She cried out for you, her mother, her father. Oh I had great fun killing that girl Mimi Lewis" Cameron spits out glaring at Jo, who returns the stare but at blood on his head.

"You bastard!" Jo shouts at Cameron.

"A bastard I am not. I rid the world of sluts and whores like you!" Cameron replies pushing Jo back into table. Jo falls to the floor and Cameron picks up his murder memorabilia and leaves. Jo hears the door lock. She runs up to it and tries to unlock. Frustrated she could not unlock it, she kicks the door hard. That's when Jo notices something, she sees something that scares her even more. Smoke is coming in under the door.

Jo screams in fear and frustration at her predicament. She picks up a metal box on the floor and tries to break the door open with it.

"Come on you bastard open!" She screams when the metal box just bounces off the door.

Jo picks up the metal box again. But this time she throws the box against right side of the wall and to Jo's disbelief and utter joy, the box lodges itself into the wall.

"Yes!" She screams pulling the box out of the wall.

Using all her strength she smashes the box against the wall until she makes a hole big enough for her to fit through. She pulls herself up and through the hole. She slips out and down hard onto the floor in the next room. She looks around to see she's in the bathroom, the fall hurt her shoulder but she continued on. She emerges into a bedroom and is horrified to find it engulfed in flames. She navigates herself through the flames until she got to the stairs.

Jo begins to walk down the stairs, on the third step, she felt is break beneath her feet. Jo decides now it's time to run. She prints down the rest of the stairs, hugging herself trying not to burn herself even more. She definitely regrets wearing a skirt today. She sees the hallway to the kitchen blocked out as is the doorway to the front door. She swear when she realises she's have to go through flame filled living area. Jo begins to choke on the smoke filling her lungs, and the heat is beginning to mess with her head.

"Come on, I'm almost there!" Jo shouts to herself between a fit of coughs.

She walks into the living room and the entire floor is covered in flames, Jo sees a metal cabinet near the door, she decides to push it over to get across the room. She puts her hands on it but the metal cabinet is red hot, burning her hands causing her to scream in pain.

"Oh fuck!" She screams pulling her hands to her chest.

Suddenly Jo hears the stairs collapse behind us. That was motivation enough to push the cabinet over. The cabinet now over the flames leaves a small window of opening for Jo to run. It was now and never, Jo jumps up onto cabinet and runs, feeling the heat radiating up through her boots which were giving her some protection from the searing heat. Jo just makes it into the kitchen to see a part of the kitchen roof start to collapse. The back door is too far for to make it to before that roof would come down. She opens the refrigerator beside her and starts pulling out the trays and food. Seeing the roof inching closer towards coming down. Jo pulls herself into the refrigerator and pulls the door closed. Jo takes a moment to breathe in some cool air before she hears a loud noise. She pushes the door open slightly to see only half the ceiling had come down but as a bonus the back door had been blown open. Jo makes a run for it. She makes it out into the rain and the fresh air before she collapses down onto the wet ground.

Her muscles scream for her to stay still and her lungs cry for more fresh air. Jo remembers about Logan, everything he said about Cameron was right. If only she'd listened to him, maybe Camille and James would still be alive. Jo begins to hear sirens and that's her cue to leave. She struggles to pull herself but manages to do so. She makes her way safe distance from the house without getting spotted, she stops again for more air and pulls out her phone.

"Logan! It's Jo! I can't believe it but you were right about Cameron! I know where Kendall and Carlos are. Meet at Steelport Marina (1) on the outskirts of town!" Jo manages to say between more fits of coughs. Hoping Logan got her message she begins to make her way to Destination X.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter sixteen down. Next chapter is the final battle. Jo &amp; Logan versus Cameron. Who will live and who will survive? R&amp;R<strong>

**(1) - I was Saints Row The Third today haha :)**

**Z xx**


	17. Final Battle

**Sinister Intentions Chapter 17 – Final Battle**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed etc. :) This chapter is for you. Big shout out to SuperNeos2. Love your work!**

* * *

><p>"Logan! It's Jo! I can't believe it but you were right about Cameron! I know where Kendall and Carlos are. Meet at Steelport Marina on the outskirts of town!" Logan nears through fits off coughs on his voice mail.<p>

Logan has just been to see Mr. Garcia, telling him of the events that occurred in the forest. But when they arrived Cameron was nowhere to be found. Needless to say Carlos's father wasn't impressed. He's been going around trying to look for his son and Kendall. His worry was at fever pitch with the boys missing and a killer on the loose and the last thing he needed was Logan's stories. So Logan was left shocked when Mr. Garcia threatened to have Logan arrested for interfering in police investigation.

It was after Mr. Garcia left after receiving a call about a fire, Logan noticed the message from Jo. Logan didn't know what to feel. He couldn't exactly go to the police now seeing as the evidence pointing to it being Cameron was being burnt to the ground. All he had now was Jo.

* * *

><p>Jo quickly reached the marina, after swiping her dad's motorcycle. The fire had definitely got to her. Every time she breathed, a fit of coughs wasn't far behind, but for once Jo was thankful for the Heavy Rain the town was experiencing. It had eased her burns slightly.<p>

"Jo!" a voice called out.

Jo turned around to see Logan running towards her, he like her was also soaking wet. He'd obviously ran to the location because Logan was heavily out of breath. Logan stopped to take a breather while the rain continued to hammer down onto them.

"You, sure they are here?" Logan asked loudly between breath's, hope evident in his tone of voice.

"I'm sure! I was at the place! I saw everything. I can't believe you were right. He tried to kill me! Burn me alive! But he's gone! And we need to go save the guys!" Jo said loudly between its of coughs.

The rain didn't let up, feeling to get in heavier as they ran over towards the warehouse entrance. To their surprise the steel door was unlocked. Jo and Logan shared a look before pushing the door open slowly whilst keeping their backs against the wall, just in case Cameron happened to be inside. They looked in to see that they were alone. Logan moves in first with Jo quickly following behind.

A sudden flash illuminates the darkened warehouse, while a roar of thunder echoes throughout the building. The rain continued to hammer against the steel roof of the warehouse, while some water leaked in between cracks.

"Carlos!" Jo calls out looking around. The place looked slightly unfamiliar to her. Whilst she was in Cameron's house of doom, she only saw the aqua duct the boys were located in. It wasn't full then, but with the amount of rain that had fallen since she left, she knew that time was not on their side and neither was the water. The inside of the warehouse was partially flooded. They needed to find Kendall and Carlos now.

"Kendall" Logan shouts running forward.

Only the sound of the rain answers them.

"Jo look!" Logan suddenly calls pointing over towards a lock on the ground.

"That could be…" Jo says before running over with Logan already at her heels.

"It is!" She shouts seeing the boys in the water.

"Logan?" Carlos weakly says looking up to see Jo and Logan looking down at them.

Logan and Jo could see that the boys were running out of space, the water was still rising. From the sound of his voice they could see Carlos was very weak. His tanned face had a deathly white pale colour to it. They could see that Carlos was holding an unconscious Kendall against him, keeping his head above water so he could breathe.

"Don't worry! We are going to get you out of there!" Jo calls struggling with the grate along with Logan.

"You couldn't just leave things alone now could you." A voice calls out making Jo and Logan freeze where they were.

Logan and Jo turned around to see Cameron walking quickly towards them. The wound on his head had stopped bleeding but they could still see bits of blood that wasn't washed off in the rain.

Cameron reached the two terrified teens. Cameron backhanded Jo, knocking her to the ground. Cameron then grabbed a hold of Logan throat, lifting him off the ground. He turned back to Jo who had managed to get up onto all fours, before kicking the girl in the side of the head, sending her rolling away slightly and leaving her out cold.

Cameron turned back Logan who was gasping for air. Cameron tightened his grip on Logan's neck.

"Why couldn't you have just left things alone? But no! You had to interfere! You could've survived all this if you hadn't got your nose involved in my business!" Cameron screamed into Logan faces.

Logan struggles against Cameron's vice grip, but the lack of air was making him weaker. Logan suddenly kicked forward, striking Cameron between the legs. Cameron drops Logan as he experiences extreme pain in a certain region as he falls down to his knees.

Logan runs away in terror, completely forgetting that Jo was still there. Logan jumps onto a ladder leading to the roof while Cameron continues to breathe through the intense pain.

"Time to die bitch" Cameron mumbles seeing Logan head for the roof.

* * *

><p>Logan makes it up to the roof, he looks around to see where he could go. He goes to run down towards the entrance but he is surprised to see that Cameron he already come up from that direction and is on the chase. Logan turns heel and sprints down a little walkway.<p>

A shot rings out in the air, narrowly missing Logan but causing the boy to slip and fall down onto his front. Logan crawls forward fast struggling to get up but the slippery steel isn't helping him. Logan caught up very rapidly when he saw Cameron stalking towards him with a gun in hand.

Logan runs to the end of the platform's walkway, stopping quickly to prevent himself from falling off the top. He looks back to see that Cameron was now a lot closer to him. That was enough for Logan to jump off the platform and down onto the steel crate below him.

"OH FUCK!" Logan screams in pain as he lands and slips awkwardly on the steel crate. He grabs his knee as the pain continues to get worse. Logan knew that the damage was done, was going to get worse. Logan pulls himself over to the edge of the crate, letting himself fall down onto the next one as Cameron leaps down like a cat from the platform.

Logan rolls off the second steel crate and falls to the ground with a thud as Cameron reached out to grab the boy.

"Little bastard! Stay still!" Cameron shouts.

Logan reached a three way turn. He quickly goes right when Cameron jumps down off the steel crate. Logan takes lefts and right as he tries to get out of the maze of steel crates with Cameron not far behind while letting out shots from his gun hoping to hit the boy to slow him down so Cameron could finish the job.

Logan manages to get out. He curses loudly when he sees that there is not much left to go except for a crane that's used to move around the steel containers. But something catches Logan's eye. A harpoon on the ground. Logan grabs the harpoon and backs himself up against the container and waits. Waiting for Cameron to appear so Logan can strike.

* * *

><p>Jo groans and begins to stir. She opens her eyes and sees a bit of red in her vision. She pushes herself up off the wet ground, looking around to try and see where she was. Jo suddenly remembers where she was. She quickly looks around to see that Logan and Cameron had disappeared.<p>

"Shit!" She curses upon seeing the aqua nearing full volume.

Jo runs over and pulls and kicks at the lock. The lock was old but was still strong.

"Come on you bastard break!" She shouts continuing her attempts to break it.

Jo sees a metal bar lying on the ground not far from her. She needs to at least try to make use of it otherwise Kendall and Carlos, they're dead. She grabs the bar and begins smashing it against the lock.

The lock had begun to let up a bit but not enough and to Jo's horror, the bar got stuck in ring of the lock.

"Bastard!" She swears again seeing the bar getting stuck.

Jo quickly sees the way the bar in positioned in the lock. If she could get a significant amount of force at it, the lock could break. Jo lets go of the bar and takes a few steps back. She takes a deep breath and charges at the bar. She connects and hits the bar, sending the bar and herself flying forward and also smashing the lock right off the grate.

"Yes! Thank fuck that worked!" She cries out in happiness.

Jo returned back to the grate and began to ease it up, using the bar for assistance given how heavy it was. And lucky for Carlos, Jo hand just managed to grab him before Carlos started to sink, unfortunately for Kendall, Carlos was too weak to keep a hold of him and Kendall started to sink down towards to bottom.

"Shit, Kendall" Jo cries out pulling Carlos out of the water.

Carlos starting coughing up water violently from his lungs. Jo throws her phone over to Carlos before taking a deep breath and jumping into the water. To Jo's surprise the interior of the aqua duct was a lot larger than she anticipated. She swims down after Kendall, grabbing his arm and starts to swim back up to the surface.

Jo gasps for air as she reaches the surface, she pulls Kendall up, keeping her arm out of the water to support the two of them, and to prevent herself from being pulled back under the water.

"I called my dad! They're on their way here now!" Carlos says to Jo between fits of coughs as he help Jo pull Kendall out of the water.

"Jo I don't think he's breathing!" Carlos says starting to panic, which cause him to start coughing again.

"Ok Carlos, when I tell you to, I'm going to need you to press down on Kendall's chest quickly, ok?" Jo says trying to catch her own breath.

"Ok" Carlos nods struggling not to cough up anymore water.

Jo takes a deep breath and blows some air into Kendall's mouth, twice.

"Now Carlos" She says signalling for the boy to start the compressions.

Carlos starts the compressions as Jo continues to give Kendall some more air. They continued to give CPR two more times before Kendall springs to life, coughing and spluttering out water before dropping back into Jo's lap, unconscious once again.

"Oh thank god!" Jo says seeing that Kendall is still alive.

"Jo. Where's Logan, I know I heard his voice earlier" Carlos asks grabbing Jo's hand.

"I don't know. Cameron was here. He knocked me out. I didn't see." Jo says squeezing Carlos hand while watching Kendall intently to make sure he was still breathing.

"I'm going to find Logan and help him kill that son of a bitch!" Carlos curses getting up off the ground.

"No Carlos wait!" Jo calls out but Carlos falls back down to the ground.

"Eurgh, my head…" Carlos mumbles feeling very light headed and weak.

"Carlos, I'll go. You stay here and wait for you dad and please look after Kendall, I promise I'll be back" Jo says gently placing a kiss on Carlos's blue tinted lips and with that done she runs off towards the roof.

* * *

><p>Cameron nears the end of the container maze. Logan was silent and had managed to slow is breathing down. When he heard Cameron walk up to the exit, Logan struck.<p>

He managed to pierce Cameron briefly with the harpoon. Cameron drops the gun in shock and pain and falls back onto the ground. Cameron pulls the harpoon out of himself, swearing under breath while doing so, but Cameron freezes on the ground when he sees Logan standing before him, aiming the gun down in his direction. Cameron smirks when he sees the murderous intent in Logan's eyes.

Seeing Cameron smirk pushed Logan over the edge, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. No shot rings out. No sound is made except for the gun clicking. Cameron and Logan both realise this. Cameron starts to smile while Logan continues to pull to trigger but is met with more clicks. The gun is empty.

"Fuck you!" Logan shouts at the gun and suddenly throws it at Cameron, hitting the man in nose dazing him.

Logan take the chance to move and limps his way over towards the crane.

"Stupid brat!" Cameron shouts holding his nose.

Logan jumps up onto the cranes ladder, which causes further pain to his already damaged leg. Logan starts to climb but his injured leg has left him as a severe disadvantage. Logan continues to climb up one legged while Cameron scrambles up after him, being almost within reaching distance every time.

Logan was just about to pull himself up onto the cranes platform when he felt Cameron grab a hold of Logan's injured leg.

"Oww! Oh fuck!" Logan screams as his legs sends the agony throughout his body.

Logan, using his good leg manages to kick Cameron's head wound. The man lets go of Logan's leg and slides down a small bit. Cameron grabs his head, as he feels the pain and blood re-emerge. Logan pulls himself up onto the platform and limps his way over to the operating area of the crane. He quickly opens to door and limps into the tiny glass compartment. Logan locks the door and backs away from it, completely unaware that Cameron was now behind him.

Cameron punches through the glass, causing Logan to scream out in terror. The glass tore into Cameron's arms while Logan cries out in fear. Cameron bends down and picks up a bar. He circles around the little compartment, stabbing the bar into it, missing Logan every time. Cameron swears and stabs the bar into the compartment again. This time Logan catches the bar and battle of strength begins. The bar was soon to be fully in Logan's favour, but a mistake of placing weight on his injured leg, soon lost him that battle. Cameron taking advantage of the opportunity pulls Logan out of the compartment smashing the glass everywhere and imbedding it into both of their skins.

Logan hits the railing chest first leaving him dazed and breathless. Cameron pulls Logan back and pushes him back into wall of the crane operating compartment. Logan gasps out in pain and suddenly a need of air as Cameron once again grabs Logan by the throat. But instead of strangling Logan, Cameron instead throws him over the railing onto a very narrow, rail less walk way. Logan scrambles to get up as Cameron picks up the bar once. Cameron stops midway climbing over the railing, the blood loss he's sustained and the pain from his wounds is starting to catch up with him.

Cameron forces over the railing, he grabs the bar and swings it at Logan.

Logan ducks missing the first strike.

Cameron swings again.

Logan dodges to second swing of the bar.

Cameron swings forward.

Logan dodges is again, but the bar get stuck in a mesh part of the ground.

Cameron struggles to pull the bar out.

Logan takes advantage.

Logan charges forward into Cameron. The force knocks them both away from one another. Logan grabs the bar managing to break his fall. Cameron wasn't so lucky, falling from the side only just managing to grab onto to the side.

"Help me!" Cameron pleads.

Logan looks down at Cameron. For the first time ever. Logan had Cameron's life in his hands.

"Logan!" a voice calls out.

Jo runs over to Logan who drops down onto his knee's to help up Cameron. Logan decides against letting Cameron fall to his death. That's a fool's way out. Logan want's Cameron to suffer for his crimes.

Jo protests against Logan's decision to help Cameron, but none the less helps Logan pull up the man, who's life was in their hands.

"Thank you" Cameron mutters when the two teens pull him up.

Jo and Logan instantly regret their decision to save the evil old man's life. He once again backhands Jo causing her to fall down and hit her head against the rail. He pulls Logan into a headlock, starting to strangle him again. Logan sees the bar in front of him and kicks off of it, sending both Logan and Cameron falling backwards. Cameron hit his head hard against the steel platform while he fell. Cameron release's Logan upon impact with the steel.

Logan quickly scrambles to his feet.

Cameron slowly pulls himself off the ground, seeing the blood turning from dripping to flowing down his head and onto the ground. Dazed and confused Cameron can see Logan standing just in front of him.

Logan using all the strength he had left, kicks Cameron hard, causing the man to fall back and off the ledge. Logan watched, with tears and blood streaming down his face as Cameron his the shallow water with a thud.

"Go to hell" Logan whispers dropping to his knee's as his leg gives out on him.

Jo grabs her painful head as she crawls her way over to Logan.

"Is it over?" She asks as the sound of sirens fills the wet and rainy area.

"Yeah. Its over" Logan replies smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's the final battle. Jo &amp; Logan vs Cameron. So what you guys think? Sorry the chapter is late. Internet lately been very untrustworthy. Boo bad net. Boo bad weather. Boo you Cameron. Ok so now that out of the way. This story is not officially over yet. There's going to be an Epilogue which will divide up into two chapters or maybe three, depends on how much I need to write for it. Once all that is done, I'll post the alternate chapter to the Club Night Death. And if you guys like the ending. It may lead to a sequel. Anyway R&amp;R<strong>_

_**Z xx**_


	18. Epilogue Part 1

**Sinister Intentions Epilogue Part 1.**

**So with the final chapter posted, here comes the aftermath of the reveal of the killer. One set straight after the last chapter and another set two years later. **

* * *

><p>The police approached the four exhausted teens sitting down out front near the warehouse. The rain had lifted since Jo and Logan returned from their battle with Cameron. They were exhausted, hurt both physically and mentally. Kendall was sitting near Logan, trying to get some warmth, from his time in the water with Carlos, he was sure they both had hypothermia. That didn't worry Kendall at all. He was more worried with the shape of Logan's leg. Logan shoot Kendall off by saying it was ok but Kendall could see when Jo returned with Logan, the boy could hardly place any pressure.<p>

"Carlos!" Mr. Garcia shouted as he ran over to his son.

"Papi!" Carlos says forcing himself off the ground and into his father's arms.

"Hello, I'm Detective Andrew Ryan (1)" A man in suit said flashing his badge at the teens.

"I'm here to talk to you about Cameron Blissett, which one of you is Logan Mitchell?" the man asked.

Logan felt his blood boil. All along he told these people Cameron was the killer, but did any of those idiots believe him? No. Not one. The only people that actually believed him for a finish were Madison up until her attack and Jo when she found out. Right up until their kidnapping, Carlos and Kendall thought Logan's accusations were crazy.

"Please, I've nothing to say to you people" Logan scoffs.

Detective Andrew Ryan was about to reply but some shouting followed by a team of paramedic's rushing off towards the crane. Logan suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. A policewoman rushed up to Detective Ryan.

"Sir, they've found Mr. Blissett at the base of the crane. He's suffered various injuries but he is still alive!" the woman reported.

"Ok, thank you. You're dismissed." Detective Ryan replies.

"NO!" Jo suddenly shouts hearing the news of Cameron surviving his fall.

"…" Logan remained silent but his was seething with anger.

While some of the paramedic's worked on bringing Cameron to the ambulance. Logan, Jo, Carlos and Kendall were getting checked out by one of the others on site. A crowd had started to grow around the warehouse. The news of the killer being caught spread quickly. Logan recognized a few faces in the crowd. All who doubted him. Then he saw something upsetting. Cameron's daughter Marie.

Suddenly the crowd went silent. The four teens turn to see that two paramedics were wheeling Cameron out towards one of the awaiting ambulances. The crowd began whispering and pointing as they all got a good view of who the killer that was stalking the area, killing people, destroying lives and families. Logan caught the look that appeared on Marie's face. He watched as the devastated woman fled the scene.

Cameron help up his hand to stop the paramedic's as they were passing Logan, Jo, Kendall and Carlos.

"You really think this over Mr. Mitchell?" Cameron calls out.

"…" Logan remains silent.

Logan suddenly shoots up off the edge of the ambulance limping fast over to Cameron. Detective Ryan places his arm out and stops Logan. Cameron smiles at Logan's action.

"Oh Cameron, believe me, It's over. You are going to spend the rest of your life in prison!" Logan screams.

"You win some, you lose some" Cameron says back.

"It's over Cameron. You lose. I mean you didn't kill Carlos or Kendall, and I'm still here. Sure, wasn't it supposed to be me, that should be lying dead somewhere, but you couldn't even get that right" Logan says taunting Cameron.

"…" The man remains silent.

"I used to see you in my dreams. You were the first face I saw in the morning and the last face I saw at night" Logan says through gritted teeth, still taunting Cameron while everyone watched silently. Even the camera crew and news reporter that appeared were being deadly silent, but the camera was recording.

"Very flattering don't you think? But I'm old enough to be your-" Cameron says trying to get a reaction out of Logan but Logan cuts him off and beats him to the point.

"What, Grandfather? Because isn't that what you are isn't it? How is your family going to react to this? I mean one of your daughters just gave birth recently didn't she?" Logan says watching the expression on Cameron's face.

"…" Cameron keep quiet.

"You're nothing but a sad old man. I don't think you'll be seeing much of your own grandkids for a while." Logan says offering Cameron a smile.

"…" Cameron says nothing, he just glares at Logan.

"Or anyone else for that matter!" Logan says adding more salt to the wounds.

Cameron gulps down his anger as he stares hatefully at Logan.

"I almost feel sorry for you. You thought you had everything all planned out, but instead you ended up making the biggest mistake of your life. You let me live." Logan can see that he got Cameron.

"Well I don't know about you, but for the first time in a long time, I think I'm going to get a good night's sleep." Logan turns to walk away, but turns back around.

"Oh yeah, Cameron. Checkmate" Logan says limping away from the evil serial killer that terrorized him and the village.

* * *

><p>Later that day Logan, Kendall, Jo and Carlos were released from hospital. Carlos and Kendall were both suffering from hypothermia given the amount of time they'd spent in the cold water and as added bonus for Kendall, a concussion was also on the list for him. Jo had suffered superficial burns from her time in Cameron's house of horror's and hell. Other than a few cuts and scrapes, she was good to go. Logan was left with bruised rips, muscle tears and ligament damage in his left leg. He wasn't even out of the hospital for five minutes and he was met by reporters and the people he used to call his friends.<p>

"Oh my god Logan, you were right!" Lucy says running up to him, with the Jennifer's close behind.

"I still can't believe it was Cameron who killed all those people!" the blonde Jennifer says.

"Hey, you never know, they still haven't proven anything." The curly haired Jennifer says.

"Oh my god. I still can't believe this! Cameron Blissett is as guilty as sin! The man murdered all those people! Like I said all along!" Logan said let out his rage.

"Come on Logan, leave it-" Kendall says but is cut off by Logan.

"No! Don't you start! You were supposed to be my boyfriend! You were supposed to believe me!" Logan says turning his attention to Kendall.

"And you Carlos! We've known each other since we were in diapers! You know I'd never lie about-" Kendall puts his hand on Logan's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Don't touch me Kendall!" Logan says quickly pointing his finger at Kendall before turning back to a shocked Carlos.

"About something like this! And to make matter's worse your Dad was threatening to have me arrested for interfering with police when I was trying to point them in the right direction!" Logan says raising his voice to a shout.

"…" everyone said nothing. Logan was serving them all a slice of humble pie.

"Look it all worked out in the end. Your dad is able to come home now" Jo inputs breaking the silence and instantly regretting it.

"Oh isn't that wonderful. My dad is going to be let out of prison for a crime he DID NOT COMMIT! I warned you all along it was him! You all have blood on your hands! SO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Logan shouts limping away towards his sister.

"Wow. But harsh Logan…" Madison comments.

"Shut up Madison" Logan replies.

* * *

><p>The moonlight shines in the window over Logan's room, illuminating it along with his table lamp. The rain had cleared up and the clouds disappeared. Logan sat on his bed wide awake, just staring at the door. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was past 12am. He was sure his mother and sister were both asleep. Logan gets up and limps over to the door, he closes it and locks it. He pauses and rests his head against the door, looking down at the lock. He shakes his head and reopens the door. Limping back over to his bed, he turns off the light and lies down. For the first time in a long time, Logan doesn't have to worry. He smiles in dark and closes his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Cameron sits in his prison cell. The hospital had been harsh with his treatment so he was released early. Cameron stares forward not looking at anything in particular. Cameron doesn't know how long he was sitting in that position only now that the source had changed from daylight to moonlight. Cameron feels something in his hands. He lifts the object up into the light, forgetting what it was. There in his hand taunting him was the King chess piece. Checkmate.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here's the first epilogue down. The next one I'm not sure I want to upload now because its really shocking. I want to end it here but at the same time I want to upload the second part that could lead to a sequel. This story will be listed as Complete as of this chapter.<strong>_

_**That reference is to Katy Reich's character in her books, Temperance Brennan's love interest Detective Andrew Ryan. :)**_

_**So read and review. Love you guys **_

_**Z xx**_


	19. Epilogue Part 2

_**Sinister Intentions Epilogue Part 2**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I ask that you guys please do not comment on the ending. I do not want new readers to spoil. Anyway this part of the epilogue takes place between two years after Logan and Jo fought against Cameron at the Warehouse. This will also be broken up into parts before the story starts completely. I'll start with some characters then into the story then some character s again.**_

_**A/N: AF = After the Fall of Cameron**_

* * *

><p>Kendall sat on a small table, head in hands. He couldn't believe how much change's has happened over the last two years. Kendall thought that nothing else would happen after the whole serial killer event. But he was wrong. Today, his life and the lives of other was about to change again, and for the worse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Joanna Mitchell regretted ever doubting her son. She was in work trying to sort a deal on a new house for a nice old couple when the news broke about Cameron Blissett being the serial killer that had terrorised her home. She broke into a rage. The man had attacked her own daughter Madison, drover her son Logan almost to the point of insanity. How many times had that man been close to killing Joanna herself? She shuddered to think. Her ex-husband was soon released from prison after the revelation. Joanna took him in after her ex's husband's then boyfriend dumped him, not wanting to be known with the man anymore. It was during the two year period that things started to happen. The spark that was once extinguished, it was reunited in a night of passion. The husband and wife soon reunited, the spark now a roaring flame. Joanna then decided to leave, she was shocked when both her children decided against moving away with them. She thought that they'd want to get away from the horrible memories this place had for them. But Joanna couldn't force them. Logan was now twenty and Madison was 18. Both her children were adults now, the time had flown. She would be sad to not see them regularly, but it was their decision and she'd respect it. Shortly after Joanna moved away. Logan, Madison, Carlos and Kendall moved into a flat closer near the village, where Kendall and Carlos were currently in the process of setting up a nightclub, which two years later was flourishing. But the rumours of shady going's on, where never far behind.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Carlos's father, Miguel Garcia resigned in shame shortly after Cameron was arrested. A lot of people told him he had blood on his hands. Had he listened to Logan in the first place, maybe known of this would've happened. Maybe Brooke Diamond wouldn't have ended up in prison for attempted murder.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Brooke Diamond, when she found out Cameron Blissett was the serial killer. She flew into a blind rage. She swore on her life she'd kill the man who took her life away. The man who took her son James Diamond away from her. Unfortunately her plan for revenge failed. Long story short, she tried to kill the Cameron but failed. Brooke is now sat in a prison cell, smiling. Happy Cameron was to be locked up for his crimes, happy that everyone is now safe. She doesn't care that her revenge failed. She's content with the fact Cameron will be punished. But what Brooke didn't know, was that Cameron wasn't going to be punished at all.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Cameron Blissett, the name strikes fear in the people who knew him. The man took away many lives. You'd think he'd stand trial for the countless murder's he's committed and the seven attempted murders (1). But was declared insane.<em>

* * *

><p>~ Five months AF ~<p>

It was shortly after Logan, Madison, Kendall and Carlos moved into their new home that the news broke. That Cameron Blissett would not stand trial for the crimes he committed. It was early when Jo barged in the door.

"Can you believe this shit?!" Jo shouts.

"I can't believe he's getting away with it" Madison says throwing the newspaper down on the table.

"That man tried to kill us! And they letting him get away with it! James's mom is doing time because of him!" Kendall said with venom in his voice.

"To be honest I don't care right now" all face spun quickly in Logan's direction.

"Logan he tried to kill us! Have you forgotten that?!" Madison says gesturing to her neck.

"Look at this positively guys, either way Cameron will be locked up or the rest of his life" Logan says calmly.

"He's got a point… But I'd rather see him fry!" Jo states.

"Well guys I have to go and meet Dak! See you guys later" Madison announces cheerily and skips out the door.

"Carlos we still have some stuff to do for the club's event tonight so let's go" Kendall says nudging Carlos towards the exit.

"Bye babe!" Jo calls out to Carlos.

Carlos quickly shakes off Kendall's grip before running over to Jo and kisses her. He pulls away from with a goofy smile, a smile that Jo loves, and departs with Kendall. Jo notices that Logan has been very quiet since Madison left.

"What up Logie?" She asks.

"Hmm, I don't like Madison's boyfriend at all." Logan comments looking at the door.

"Why not?" Jo asks sitting down beside Logan.

"I don't know, I just get this feeling about him. Like not to trust him" Logan says voicing his opinion to Jo.

"Look Logan, I personally don't think you have to worry at all, he seems like a pretty cool guy" Jo says trying to reassure Logan.

* * *

><p>Turns out Logan was right about Madison's new boyfriend Dak, while out shopping in town on day with Jo, they ran into him outside a strip club. Logan was furious, as was Jo, but there anger was quickly quelled by Dak's threat to keep their mouths shut about this to Madison. Then Dak decided to tell them why he was 'really' there.<p>

"So keep your mouths shut!" Dak hissed at Jo and Logan.

"You honestly expect us to believe that crap?" Jo shot back.

"Fine, believe what you like. How about you wait here while I go and get her?" Dak says walking back into the building.

More than five minutes later, Dak returned with a brown haired girl behind him. She did not look happy to be around right now.

"Logan, Jo, this is my Sister, Marissa" Dak says watching the looks on Logan's & Jo's face change from suspicious to shocked.

"Yeah, umm can I go now?! Cos unless like you, brother, I work for a living" the girl says impatiently, crossing her arms.

"…" Logan remains silent.

"Logan, we better be going." Jo says leading Logan away.

Marissa and Dak watched as Logan and Jo left. The girl quickly turns to face Dak, an annoyed look still on her face.

"Hand over the money now" she states holding out her hand.

"Here" Dak says handing over up to two hundred dollars in cash to the girl.

"Who were those guys?" She asks putting the money into her handbag.

"I don't think that's any of your business" Dak says back.

"Ahh, yes it is. Seeing as I'm your 'sister'" the girl says doing air quotes when she said sister.

"Shouldn't be off on a pole now?" Dak asks.

"Dick" the girl replies as she walks back into the strip club.

* * *

><p><em>Behind the scenes, things weren't so good with Kendall and Carlos's club. Their new partner Mercedes Griffin had also brought them a new enemy Jett Stetson. After Mercedes put Carlos in mortal danger with Jett and his gang, that is when the feud between the Mercedes, Kendall and Carlos versus Jett started. But with Carlos hurt from Jett's vicious attack, Mercedes and Kendall decide to pay Jett a visit.<em>

* * *

><p>~ One year &amp; Seven months AF ~<p>

Kendall and Mercedes are outside an area in a shady part of town. This visit was not mentioned to Logan, Jo, Carlos, Madison or Dak. As far as they were concerned it was business as usual at the club. Mercedes pulled her hair back up into a topknot, while Kendall surveyed their surroundings.

"You sure this is the place?" Kendall asks breaking the silence.

"Positive. I never forget a face" Mercedes replies glaring at the building.

"You ready?" Mercedes asks.

"They are going to regret messing with me" Kendall says entering the building, with Mercedes close behind.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Kendall walk into a room. A room that was only too familiar to Mercedes. When they entered they find Jett and his brother Alex, counting money that they had stolen from Carlos when they attacked him.<p>

"Well if it isn't dumb and dumber? You know with a serial on the loose recently, you think some people would've learnt to lock their doors" Kendall comments getting the boys attention.

"How nice to see you again Kendall" Jett says smiling at Kendall.

"I see you brought company, ohh Mercedes you still look good" Jett says pointing over to Mercedes..

"So recently. A guy came here. Latino guy." Mercedes says crossing her arms.

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell" Alex says eying up Mercedes like a piece of meat.

"I know who you're on about, short kid, had a lot of money, bled easily" Jett says licking his lips, which then twisted into a sick smile.

"You see that boy, happens to be like family to me." Kendall says dropping the smile off his face.

Kendall lets an object slide down from his sleeve. The sight of the object knocks the smiles off the Jett and Alex's faces. A smile returns to Kendall's face when he briefly sees the fear spark in Alex's and Jett's eyes. Kendall was glad he went with the crowbar after all.

"Mercedes, you remember what I told you about doors and killers" Kendall says not taking his eyes off the two in front of him.

Mercedes says nothing, she smiles as she picks up the bat on the floor beside her, walks over to the door and closes it slowly, not taking her eyes off Jett and Alex.

* * *

><p><em>That night, Kendall and Mercedes made themselves a very powerful enemy. The attack had left Alex and Jett in hospital, bad news for both ends. Jett's perfect face is now scarred for life, but that was the least of his problems. The attack on Alex, left him brain dead. That night, Jett swore on his brother's grave that he'd get revenge.<em>

* * *

><p>~ One year &amp; Five months AF ~<p>

Logan had only begun to trust Dak again, but with the arrival Kendall and Carlos' friend Mercedes, things went downhill again. Logan could instantly tell there was history between the two of them. But Mercedes was far from impressed with she learned Logan had been investigating into the two of them. She decided to confront him.

"Logan, sweetheart. I do not think that is any of your business, so keep your nose out, and like I told Dak, I do not know him and we have never met before nor do I care what he does in his own time" Mercedes says glaring daggers at Logan.

"Mercedes, seeing as you and Dak, who happens to be my sister's boyfriend, seem be all over each other when I ever see the two of you, it is my business, when my sister will end up hurt." Logan replies.

"Ok listen here! And listen good, just because you Kendall's man, does not mean I'm afraid to hurt you, so if I were you right now, I'd keep that hole on your face which spews out random words, closed, Cos honey believe when I say, it will get you hurt someday" Mercedes says backing up Logan to a wall.

"…" Logan says nothing.

"This was a nice conversation, Bye Logie" Mercedes smiles walking away.

* * *

><p>~ Two years AF ~<p>

"You sure this is the place?" a man asks a person in hoody.

"Yes. This is the place." The person in hoody says taking down his hood.

"Fuck Jett, that must still be painful" the man says looking at the other's scar on Jett's face.

"It's a reminder, to get revenge" Jett says rubbing his scar.

"Look, there's the target, that latino guy." the other man says subtly pointing in the direction of the shop Carlos just walked out of.

"Boys, get into position" Jett says into his phone.

* * *

><p>Carlos was on his way to meet Jo for a dinner date when it happened. Before he knew it, he was being bundled into the back of a van. Everything happened so fast. The last image Carlos saw before black invaded his vision was Jett looking down at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan was back in hospital that day. He was visiting Madison who had put herself in hospital again. She was in a car accident with Dak, he walked away uninjured, but Madison was left with a scar on her face. Since then, Dak has not been seen seeing as Logan blamed Dak for his careless driving.<p>

"Hey sis" Logan greets Madison as he walks into the room.

"…" Madison says nothing pretending to be asleep, she doesn't want anyone to see her face.

"Maddie, I know you are awake" Logan says sitting down in the seat beside her.

"No I'm not" Madison mumbles from under the pillow.

"Look, I was thinking, we could use a little break away from this place. I was thinking Cancun, book some quiet hotel, have cocktails by the poolside and go out at night and have some fun. I mean after the few years we've had. We could do with the break. Might invite Jo too, you get on like a house on fire. " Logan says watching Madison.

"But what about the guys?" Madison asks hesitantly pulling her head up off the pillow.

"No guys. Just me, you and possibly Jo. That ok with you?" Logan asks.

"Has Dak been in contact?" Madison asks ignoring the question.

"No, I'm sorry. Hey I'm going to book you that ticket when I get home!" Logan says with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Ok" Madison says starting to smile.

"I'm going to head home and do it now. See if Jo's around. I'll see you tomorrow Maddie" Logan says giving his sister a hug and he leaves.

Madison watches as her brother leaves. She lies back into her pillow with a smile on her face. At first she was cautious about the idea, people seeing her face. But she's going to be in a place where no one will know her. Logan was right, they deserved a break from this place.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault!" Kendall shouts at Mercedes as they drive quickly down the road.<p>

"Love, if he was smart enough not to get caught in the first place this wouldn't have happened." Mercedes bites back.

"No! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't appear in the first place!" Kendall says, rage continuing to grow.

Carlos was kidnapped by Jett and now Mercedes and Kendall were going to rescue him. Kendall was fuming. Carlos was in danger again all because of Mercedes. Kendall told Mercedes, and she knew damn well, that if anything happened to Carlos, she was done for.

They finally arrived at the location where Jett had put Carlos. It was a van in the middle of a scrap yard. Mercedes and Kendall looked around and listened, both wondering where Carlos was. They got their answer when they heard loud thumping from the van. The two exchanged a look and ran over to it. Kendall pulls open the door to see a hysterical Carlos in the van. His hands and feet were bound by tapes. But that was the least of their concern, Carlos had a grenade in his hand and from the sound of him, he was ready to blow if he let go.

"Ok Carlos, sweety, calm down. Ok I'm going to try and take this" Mercedes says putting her hands over Carlos's.

Carlos was too hysterical to answer, he quickly let go, letting Mercedes take it into her hands. Carlos to the best of his ability tries to get away from Mercedes. Kendall hoists Carlos up into his arms and throws a sympathetic look at Mercedes and runs, leaving the girl to deal with whatever is about to happen. Kendall places Carlos down on the ground after moving a safe distance away. He turns around to see Mercedes walking towards them, no grenade in hand.

"How, did you know it was a fake?!" Kendall asks in shock.

"I didn't" Mercedes replies.

* * *

><p>"Hey Logie" Jo says walking out of the bathroom.<p>

"Sup Jo." Logan replies not turning away from the computer.

"When did you get back?" Jo asks walking over to Logan.

"Not long, checking out cheap lights to Cancun for me, you and Madison, none of the boys, just us. You in?" Logan asks smiling at Jo.

"Definitely!" Jo shouts jumping up in the air.

"Sweet! This calls for a celebration! I'll go ahead and book the flights, hotel and other stuff, can you go down to the shops and get some champagne? And not the cheap shit!" Logan calls out to Jo but the girl was quickly out the door off to get drink.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Carlos and Mercedes were shocked when they arrived back at the club. The place was trashed. Everything was broken and smashed. Glass and debris littered the floor. Kendall made a be-line for the safe.<p>

"That's what they did, they got a distraction! Don't you see what you've caused here!" Kendall shouts in Carlos's and Mercedes's direction.

"Sorry. But I need to be somewhere else right now" Mercedes says looking at the exit.

"Seriously all you've done lately is cause me trouble! Just get out of my sight now!" Kendall screams.

Carlos doesn't know what to do, he watches as Mercedes quickly leaves. He sits down in a seat that wasn't overturned during Jett's rampage. But that wasn't the only rampage that was happened. Kendall had lost it. He was throwing things left and right, shouting and kicking things. But then he suddenly stopped.

"Woah, they got here! What's to say they didn't get into the house!" Kendall quickly said running out of the ruined club. Carlos says nothing and watches him leave, feeling guilty for the mess that has happened toay. But, he like Kendall blamed Mercedes for this too.

* * *

><p>Kendall sprinted up the stairs to the flat he shares with Carlos, Madison, Logan and now Jo considering as she's Carlos's girlfriend she practically lives there. Kendall stormed in the door passing Logan who was lying on the sofa.<p>

Kendall starts raiding the drawers to see if Jett got the keys to the safe or did he leave anything behind. Kendall moves Logan's laptop out of the way in his search, mumbling something about Cancun while looking around for anything that Jett could've left behind.

"Hey, Logie, has anyone called around?" Kendall asks looking around.

"…" Kendall gets no answer from Logan.

"Logan?" Kendall asks stopping his search.

Kendall looks over to see that Logan hadn't moved since Kendall arrived back. He also noticed that Logan had been in the middle of booking a holiday, as the scroll for the number of people was still open.

"Logan?" Kendall asks even quieter.

Kendall slowly walks over to Logan, looking at the laptop as me walks over. Kendall feels something in his stomach. He's not sure what it is, only his feeling is bad. Kendall stops by the top of the sofa, he rubs his fingers gently through Logan's hair.

"You ok?" Kendall asks rubbing Logan's hair.

Kendall walks around to face Logan. Logan has a blank, vacant stare on his face, his eyes have drying but fresh tears. But Logan just staring out into space. To Kendall, it's as if Logan is in shock.

"Hey, Logie?" Kendall says taking Logan's outstretched hand in his hand.

Holding Logan's hand in his own, Kendall notices something. Logan has become very cool. Kendall moved his hand down onto Logan's wrist as he moved closer towards Logan, trying to see if he was ok. Kendall stared into Logan's eyes.

"No…" Kendall whispers.

His worst fear is confirmed when he realises that the entire time while he was holding Logan's hand, he felt nothing. Not warmth. No pulse.

The realisation sends Kendall into shock. He lets go of Logan's hand and Kendall drops down onto the table behind him. Kendall brings his hands up to his face as he tries to control himself. He stares at the lifeless Logan while he feels the tears beginning to form in his eyes. Kendall sat on a small table, head in hands, the words his father once told him echoed in his mind.

"You can't let people see that you care about anything, or anyone. And like I said, I've only got myself to blame".

The tears started to fall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this is the end of Sinister Intentions. I am expecting a lot of flames for my ending, but guys bear in mind, any flames will be used to light a barbeque tomorrow :P So was anyone else very shocked by the ending? And please do not comment on what happened, feel free to PM me though about it but no abuse or I block you.<strong>_

_**(1) So I guess you're wondering who the other two are out of Jo, Logan, Madison, Kendall and Carlos. Well believe it or not, its Finn and Rachel from Glee. Cameron had a little crossover in my story "A Little Story About Love by Rachel Berry". Make sure to check it out to see Cameron being all evil.**_

_**Anyway, Hope you guys liked my story and if I get over ten reviews on this chapter, I'll write a sequel but that may come at a later stage though. So read and review. And as an added bonus guys. I'll also be uploading the alternate chapter to "Date With Death" instead of Camille being the victim it was Carlos. So yeah that's all for now. **_

_**Z xx**_


	20. Date With Death  Alternate

_**The alternate chapter to chapter 13 Date With Death**_

* * *

><p>He slinks past everyone and no one would notice it happen with the music playing loudly, everyone would think that Cameron was just another person out dancing the night away. He stalks right up to Kendall and grabs him.<p>

Kendall shouts at some grabs him from behind but as he turns around to see who it was he can't see anyone close enough to him, Kendall shakes his head and puts it to his imagination before resuming dancing, not even noticing as a guy in a black hoody walks away from him. Kendall also fails to notice that something belonging to him is missing. His phone.

Camille passes the headphones over to another DJ and goes and gets a shot of alcohol.

Logan returns to Kendall with drink his hand earning a smile and a kiss from Kendall, and the two walks away from the dance floor.

Camille downs the shot of alcohol and returns to the dance floor and dances with a hot topless guy.

Jo separates herself from Carlos who needed to use the bathroom and dances her way out onto the dance floor, bumping into a guy wearing a black hoody, nearly knocking his phone out of his hand. She doesn't even apologise and continues to dance into centre of the dance floor.

While Camille is dancing with the topless guys she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. It's a message from Kendall.

"Can you meet me outside? It's important. And about Logan".

"Well that weird, since when does Kendall use full words when he texts?" Camille thinks to herself as she re-reads the text. Deciding to go out, she pulls her scarf from the DJ Decks before going out to leave. Camille navigates her way through the crowd, only to run into Carlos, who had surprisingly pulled away from Jo.

"Hey Carlos, Kendall's outside, he said he want to talk about Logan. Can you go? I really need to go to the bathroom!" Camille shouts over the loud music.

"Yeah ok! Where did he say he'd be?!" Carlos shouts back.

"Here, take my phone! You can use it to contact him" Camille says dropping her phone into Carlos and with that she sprinted off towards the bathrooms. Carlos laughs to himself as he watches the girl drunkenly run off while also trying to keep her legs closed.

Carlos walks out to see that it was raining. Carlos pulls up his hood and curses as he walks out into the rain. Using Camille's phone he dials Kendall's number. Carlos remains unaware that Cameron is walking up behind him. Cameron himself is also unaware that his intended target is not Camille Roberts.

"My dear, I'm so sorry, but you talked yourself into this" Cameron says striking the back of Carlos's head.

Carlos recognizes the voice as belonging to Cameron Blissett, but before Carlos could respond he felt a burning sensation in the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward. Carlos drops the phone as he shakily turns to face Cameron, only to see the man striking him again.

The strike knocked the hood down of Carlos's head. Cameron stopped dead in his tracks when he sees that the person he just attacked wasn't Camille.

"No…" Cameron whisper as Carlos falls back against some scaffolding.

"Logan was right about…." Carlos mumbles out as he slowly slips to the ground.

"Well Mr. Garica, I'm sorry. But you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time" Cameron says pouncing on Carlos again.

Cameron lifts the teen up off the ground and shoves him in under the scaffolding. The plastic offers enough cover so Cameron won't be disturbed. He shoves Carlos harshly against the back of the wall. Carlos's wounded head hits back against the wall causing him even more pain.

Suddenly Carlos feels a pressure on his neck. Through his blood stained vision Carlos sees a rope around his neck, slowly tightening. Cameron continues to apply pressure and Carlos's vision soon begins to fade. Soon Carlos is no longer breathing and his body falls limp against Cameron.

Cameron pulls the bracelet hanging around Carlos's wrist. 'CG' it read. Cameron pockets it before cradling Carlos's lifeless body in his arms.

"All done" Cameron says.

"Its all done".


End file.
